Fierce Anger
by SaNTiNE
Summary: The black diamond's owner, Katherine, is a girl full of fierce anger. When she meets Jack Sparrow, he shows her a past she never knew, and a future she can't forget. Rated a weak R or strong PG-13
1. Chapter One

**Title:** The Curse of the Black Diamond

**Summary:** The owner of the Black Diamond, Katherine, is a gem like no other, like her necklace.  But when she meets Jack Sparrow, she discovers a past she never knew, and a future she can't forget.  

Chapter One 

Authors Note: This is my first POTC ffic, so please don't kill me!  I like constructive criticism, so please, give me as many helps and ideas as u see fit… and please keep the torches to a minimum!  Thanks!  Here we go… off with my fanfic!

**Disclaimer:  I most unfortunately, do not own POTC… but I *really* want to own Jack Sparrow, or Will Turner…**

I could feel my abdomen, my arms, and my thighs complain as I awoke.  The day previous, I had been practicing my sword skill with Will, the blacksmith.  I had been learning diligently for the past three weeks, determined that I would not grow to my twentieth birthday, which was the next day, to find I would be wed to a stuffy-faced Governor's assistant, and be shut away from the outside world and from all thrilling things for the rest of my life.  I had seen such things happen to other girls just like me over the years.

I sat up slowly, rubbing my arms.  Even though I had grown accustomed to the movement involved in sword fighting, my body still protested to the unusual steps involved, for it differed from my normal walk and talk, no other movement routine.  

I stood slowly, and walked slowly over to where the maids had lay out my daily outfit.  It was a blue dress, with a low neck, and a long, belling skirt.  I slipped on a white shift.  I stuffed a pair of breeches, short black ones, black boots, a white shirt, and a belt into my bag I always carried.

Today, I would be practicing my blades further with Will.  He told me, if I was good enough, I might be able to fight an expert sword fighter.  I had just laughed, but I could not help feeling excited.  For some reason, whenever I would pick up a blade, I would forget all my pain, and I would fight like my life depended on it.

My stomach jumped.  My father, who had been dead for three years, had re-married to Charlene, five years ago.  Charlene, who had been "too heartbroken", had not yet remarried.  But I give her another month before she did.  She did not marry sooner because she did not want to appear disrespectful.  My stepmother forces me to call her 'belle-mère', which was French for stepmother, and Charlene was French, and she was a bitch.

I pinned my hair up in a way Charlene loved, and I hate.  My arms ached as I did so.  But today, I would need to be on Charlene's good side.  I did not know why, but I felt that she did.  I do not have any maids to help dress me, for Charlene had taken them all for herself. 

I pulled on a corset that I owned, and tied it as tight and as well as I could over my aching stomach and abs.  It made my thirty-inch waist shrink to twenty-eight inches.  Charlene was always complaining that I was too fat, and too ugly to ever catch a man.  Those comments would pierce my heart, and they always left their mark, and they would torture me to no end.

I pulled on her blue dress, and tied up the front.  The neck was low, and it showed of my chest, which had been pushed up from the corset.  I smoothed out the skirt, nervously.

I picked up a hat and tied it on, and I picked up a fan.  I walked out of my room slowly, and painfully, trying to not show the pain on my face.  I arrived in the parlor, where Charlene was waiting to see me.  Her face broke out into a grin as I walked out.  "You, my dear, are so stupid looking."

"What on earth do you mean, belle-mère?" I raised one eyebrow.

"You look as if you think you can fit in.  But you must know that you are too ugly to ever fit in.  No man will ever have you, and I cannot keep you.  You might as well pack up and go join the whores over in the Tortugas.  They're all ugly enough.  You'll probably be the prize of them, for being the ugliest."  She smiled her ugly toothy grin.

She was not so beautiful herself.  She was over-weight, and she wore clothes that were so low, that she nearly spilled out of them, for she wore her corsets very tight.  Her hair was thinner that parchment, and it was always an oily blonde, which made her appear to be blonde.  

"You're not so beautiful yerself.  _Tu es très mouche et bête!" I said, glaring at her.  (*Translation: You are very ugly and stupid!  This is said in a disrespectful way, since she did not use the pronoun __vous, which should be used for people older then the speaker.*)_

Her face transformed into an ugly glare.  She grabbed my skirt and pulled it towards her as she slapped me sharply.  My eyes filled, but I blinked them back.  I would not cry until I saw Elizabeth.  "_Tu es une chienne et je détester tu!" I snarled.  (*You are a bitch and I hate you!*)_

She rose her hand again, but I pulled away from her, and ran out of the house.  I snapped my fan in half, and threw it on the cobblestones.  I dashed in and out of the people standing be the merchants' stands.  I pulled off my hat, and threw it on the cobblestones.  The horse pulling a carriage soon trampled it. 

I arrived at the Blacksmith's office quickly, and I pulled open the door.  Will and Elizabeth stood there, waiting.  I slammed the door, leaned up against it, and slid down, sobbing.  I put my head on my knees and felt the tears soaking my dress.  

Suddenly, someone was sitting next to me, and stroking my hair, which had fallen down in my mad running.  It was Elizabeth.  "Dear, what happened?  Tell me, if you would like."  I pulled my head up and looked at her pitifully.

"Charlene…she… said I was too ugly to ever wed…and that…I was too ugly for her to keep me…and she said that…I should go the Tortugas and join the whores there… for they are ugly as I am…and that I would be their prize…for I would be the ugliest there…" I gulped.  I buried my head in her shoulder and sobbed again.  

She patted my back, and whispered, "Dear, you are not ugly!  Charlene is wrong!  She is just jealous that someone she is quasi-related to is much more beautiful that she.  You are even prettier than I!"

I shot my head up and looked at her.  She pulled me up, and led me over to a mirror on the wall.  I looked at her, her brown-golden hair curling around her face angelically, her pale skin shining.  Then I looked at myself, with my black hair, all wavy and wild, my red, puffy eyes, my tanned skin, and my grey eyes.  "How can I be more beautiful than you?" I asked.

"Your face is more radical and brighter than mine.  Your hair is different from everyone else's.  Your eyes stand out.  I am just like everyone, and my personality is dull.  Your's is out standing, and it get's noticed, which is a most marvelous thing!"  

I just rose one eyebrow, and asked, "May I change now, so that I can practice?"  She nodded, and got me the bag.  She led me over to a stall made out of a folding curtain she had received from China when she visited.  

I pulled off my dress, and untied my corset.  I yanked off my shift, and replaced it with the breeches and the white button-up shirt.  I stepped out, pulling on my boots, and tying my belt.  I combed my fingers through my hair, untangling it.  Will handed me a wooden sword, and he smiled.  "Are you feeling better now, Katherine?" he said, smiling.  We would only practice with wooden swords, for he did not want me to get injured, and cause Charlene to question.

"Yes, I am.  Thank you, Will for teaching me."  I nodded and we started to fight.  

He brought his sword over to my side, and I blocked it.  I slashed my sword to his chest, but he blocked, and stepped his right foot over his left.  I stepped over as he did, to counter his movement.  Then I moved towards him and spun around as he tried to hit me, and blocked it.  He backed up slowly, as I moved forward, and I ended up cornering him quickly.  He dropped his sword.

"I have never seen you fight like that before, Katherine!  That was amazing.  I suppose then, since you proved to be very good, and you have improved from yesterday, I will go get the expert sword fighter."  He nodded to Elizabeth, who walked over to the spare bedroom, and knocked. 

"Jack, dear, could you come out?  Will thinks that you can fight his pupil now!"  The door opened, and out stepped a tall man, dressed in only his breeches, boots, much jewelry, and a hat.  My eyes opened widely, as he swaggered over to her, and nodded.  He was quite handsome.  

"Katherine Wolfe, this is Captain Jack Sparrow.  He was here for our wedding a week ago, and he still hasn't left," Will said, smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet yeh, love," he said, nodding.  I saw a letter P engraved on his fore arm, and another tattoo of a sparrow flying across a sun setting.  He picked up a white shirt which had been lying around on the chair, and pulled it on.  My mind protested strongly.  

"This is the man you will be fighting," Will said.  "And I think, you will be fighting with real, metal swords this time, so you can grow accustomed to them."  I blanched as I was handed a sword with a gold handle.

Authors Note: Thanks to all who reviewed!  I've fixed it so there aren't so many me's… I guess it got kinda confusing!  

**Now, see that little blue button that says go?**

**Jack: Go?  Go where?**

**DWA: To the little reviewer's spot… like a bar, but without the rum.**

**Jack: No rum?  I CAN'T DO IT!**

**DWA: …right… but all of you can!  Press the pretty blue button and please review!**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

**Authors Note: Ok… this is only gonna be half of a real chapter... cuz I'm going out of town and out of reach of a comp on Friday, so I can't update until the 13 of October… and I didn't want to keep you hanging for too long, so I'll give u the fight, and then a plot twist…**

**Disclaimer: Who actually reads these to make sure that I am not stealing the stuff?  Raise your hand if u do?  *Only Donald Duck shows a hand raised* Right, better not piss off the duck… I own only Katherine and Charlene… I WANT JACK SPARROW AND WILL TURNER!**

I weighed the sword in my hand, as I eyed Jack Sparrow.  He looked like his foot movements were not the best, the way he kept shaking out his legs.  I had learned from watching Will before hand and watching his fighting his weaknesses, according to his habits that he did before he fought.  

Jack's arm muscles, that I had seen before they most unfortunately had been covered up, were strong, so I knew that he would have good arm abilities.  

I bowed her head to him, and he copied my move carefully with his eyes, not daring to expose his neck to me and break eye contact.  We brought out our swords, pointing them at each other, and he made the first swing.  He was aiming for my breast, which he thought would be my weak spot.  He thought wrong.  I blocked, and crossed over, walking around to my left.

He countered my move, and I swung towards his neck.  He block, and swung my sword to the outside, forcing my arm to twist painfully.  I shook it off, and walked towards him, and swinging and blocking appropriately.  

I was right.  His footwork was not the best, but it was bloody good.  I hopped over a branch that he had stepped over.  This must have been something he was looking to, because he suddenly lunged towards me, and swooped his sword toward my chest.  I hopped back, tripping over the branch, and landing sprawling on the ground.  

My backside exploded it fire.  My sword went flying into the fire, and I was weaponless.  I rubbed my tailed bone as he pointed his sword at me.  "I win, love."

I looked at him.  He was panting and was covered in sweat.  His kohl-rimmed eyes were smeared.  His cheeks were filled with rose from the heat and the excitement.  There was no way he could win.

"I beg to differ, Sparrow."  I leaped up, out of range of his sword, and jumped over the masses of logs and such, where all the swords were.  I picked up two, and met blade with blade.  I blocked with one, and struck with another.  But he, most unfortunately, had seen what I was about to do, and had picked up an extra blade, my old one.

On and on we went, blocking and swishing.  Elizabeth watched in horror, the image obviously very frightening.  Will just watched in amazement, obviously thinking something very criticizing to tell me afterwards.  But I felt that nothing had gone wrong, and nothing could go wrong.

I ran to the where the donkey stood, with wide eyes.  She started to move around in a circle.  I jumped on a wood post that moved around with the donkey.  Jack leapt on another, and we clanged and clashed.  The poor creature started to walk faster and eventually reached a gallop, attempting to get away from the God-awful noise.

Jack jumped down, and motioned with his blade playfully.  _Come and get me.  I followed him, spinning and twirling my blade around with his; sparks flying from the almost constant contact.  _

I hopped onto the lever that held sacks and sacks of charcoal and steel and silver and all types of material for Will to use for his BlackSmithing.  I tripped over one of the sacks, and landed on the other side of the lever.  Jack followed, a made glint shining in his eyes, the black sparkling brightly.  I could sense something behind me.  I placed my foot behind me and felt the stairs that lead between the lever, over to the shelf with the anvil.  

I stepped up, and walked carefully, while fighting with the rest of my might.  My aching muscles told me I would have hell to pay the next day.  I stepped down and off of the stairs, and Jack, who did not see the stairs, fell down, landing on his backside.

I placed my foot on his chest to attempt to keep him down on the ground.  But he tried to stand up.  I sat down and straddled his waist, pointing my sword at his chest.  "I do believe you were incorrect in your assumption of you winning this most marvelous battle.  _I have won, Mr. Sparrow, and you have been a most wonderful opponent."_

An odd look crossed his eyes for a minute as he struggled to understand me.  Then, in a quicker flash than what I could realize, he had me flipped over, and he was the one straddling me.  "No, love, I was correct.  Thank yeh for this marvelous battle.  Yeh were a very worthy opponent."  I glared at him, but he smiled.  "I'll buy yeh a rum for being so worthy."

I smiled wearily.  "I've never tasted rum before, Mr. Sparrow, but I am assuming that I should try it this once."  He nodded in approval, but then, all went wrong.  

The door to the Black Smith's slammed open, and standing in the doorway was a fuming Charlene.  Her pale cheeks were fire red, her hair greasier than usual, her fists clenched.  Her beady eyes glared at me, with Jack straddling.  "WHAT IN HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" she bellowed.  

Jack looked at her with amusement.  He got off of me, and helped me up, concealing the swords.  He obviously knew that if Charlene saw the swords, she would kill me then and there.  "Madame, may I introduce meself?"

"No, you bastard!  GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY STEP DAUGHTER!  And you, whore!" she spat at me.  "Are you giving your services to yet another man?"

"Piss off Charlene."  She stomped over to me, and took a pair of irons out of her pocket.  She clamped them around my wrists, pinching my skin so sharply that blood blossomed out.  

"Shut-up, bitch, until I get you home.  Then I will deal with you accordingly.  And you!"  She turned to Jack, and snapped another pair of irons on him as well.  "I recognize you from the pictures the Commodore showed me.  You're Jack Sparrow, and you're going to the gallows on the dawn.  Do you know why?  Because you are being turned in right now.  And Elizabeth, dear, come see me sometime.  You shouldn't be hanging out with scum like Pirates, my step daughter, and black-smiths."  

Charlene walked out, pulling me in one arm and pulling Jack along in the other, with a look of fear on his face.  This was either because he was being taken to the Pansy-King, Commodore Norrington, or because he was being pulled in front of Charlene, a very voluptuous woman, and he was scared of being swallowed by her bosom.  

**Authors Note: How was that?  I think that was the best fight scene I've ever written in my life.  I can never seem to be able to describe fight scenes in detail.  Does everyone (especially Jack) stay in character through out this?  Please review!  **

**Jack: I stay in character!  See, because I mention rum… and anything I say about rum is right about me! **

**DWA: Please review!  It will help me with putting up with this half-crazed man who has had entirely too much rum, and is a very sexy man…**

**Will: What about me?  Am I not sexy enough for you?**

**DWA: Of course you are sexy… you're not a drunken sexy man tho… and drunken sexy men always get first recognition!  *This is midnight with apple juice for yah!***


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

** Authors Note: Right, here we go with the third chappy of my fanfic… sorry for the whole "me" as "my" thing… I would do it as my, but, it is a pain in the butt to write it, first of all, second: it's really confusing as it is in first person, and three: it get's quite annoying, I am supposing from the number of comments, for the readers. Thank you for your comments, and I am very sorry for that entire confusion type thing.**

** I just came back from visiting England/Scotland… I love it there! Wonderful… my cousin was getting married, and it was brilliant, because everyone was drunk and dancing like loons! **

** Anyways, way off track! Here we go!**

** Disclaimer: See chapter 2**

** ~Where We Stopped~**

Charlene, Katherine's stepmother, had just discovered that Katherine had been taking sword-fighting lessons from Will. She walked in on them, with Jack Sparrow straddling Katherine, because they had just finished a fight that way. Charlene is now taking Jack to Norrington to be hung in the morning, and then she will be dealing with Katherine elsewhere. 

Oh yes, just to let you know, the plot will be starting up in this chapter, because I remember someone (sorry, not near an Internet source) saying "Where's the plot?"…HERE IT IS!

Chapter Three

I lay on my bed, thinking. Poor Jack. My heart went out to him. The look on his face when he saw Norrington waiting was one I would never forget. It was a look that clearly said "You aren't winning this time, pansy. I have a trick up my sleeve." Then he looked at me with a look that I can't quite understand. He was being hung in the morning.

Not if I could help it.

I looked at my window, which had chains closing it for all it's worth. My door was the same way. The only door that was not that way was the door in my room, leading to my brother's room. I still couldn't believe he was gone.

Three years ago, my father was killed on a merchant trip to Spain. We had just moved from England to Port Royale. Their ship was sunk in a storm of tremendous strength. My brother did not take the death well.

We were all in mourning for my father. According for Charlene, we would morn for three years. This meant that we couldn't leave the house to go to any celebrations, only receive visitors if they were there to send their condolences. Elizabeth was kind, she visited once a week, bringing along Will, to talk to my brother.

We talked for a month about my father. Then, my brother went crazy. He only ate once a week, when Will and Elizabeth were here. We brought them up to our rooms, where we did not discuss my father any longer. I spoke to Elizabeth about my worries for my brother. 

My brother would not leave his room either. He stayed in there, day in and day out, only leaving for the privy. Then, he started to talk to himself. Yelling at invisible creatures he saw, running from them, fearing them. He then, would leave his room many times, to get away from the creatures, which he was convinced, lived in his room. Charlene refused to let him stay in my room, announcing it inappropriate.

Then, a year after my father died, my brother hit rock bottom. He banged on his walls, screaming and yelling, then he suddenly quieted. I heard a clang of metal, then more silence. I gathered up my skirt, and ran into his room. 

~Flashback~

I ran in, my face white with fear. My greatest fear was accomplished. He sat on his knees, a knife stained with blood laying beside him. His shirt was off, and there were two large, wide gashes up his arms. They were bleeding profusely.

"John, what the hell are you doing?" I ran to him, ripping a very large kerchief I had in my bodice, for if I sneezed suddenly, in half. I started to wrap it quickly around his arms, but he shoved me away. 

He looked at me. His eye were sunken pits of purple, his skin stretched, veins profuse on his forehead. This was from his past six months, he had confined himself to his room again, not eating at all. 

"Katherine, my time has come. A black cloaked figure just came and tortured me, telling me, I cannot stay here any longer. Our father is beckoning me to him, saying to leave you so you can find your path alone. He said that another would help you find it. You do not need me anymore. I have been a good brother, a good older brother, one year your senior, and now, I cannot continue."

He kissed me on the cheek, and lay down in his blood. I threw my self on him, begging him to not leave me. But he did, his last breath barely present.

I screamed for him, feeling his pain. Charlene came in, and say me, laying over my brother's body. Her face paled, and she started yelling. "Katherine, _que fais-tu? Tu tues ton frère!" _(Katherine, what'd you do? You killed your brother!)

She slapped me smartly on the face as I stood. "I did not kill my brother. He killed himself. Do you know why? Because he hated you, hated you making him mourn for years. He could not stand it anymore. I did not kill my brother. You did." I turned, and walked out.

~End of Flashback~

I was forced to mourn for two more years. I did not ever leave the house, but I did not go crazy as my brother did. Elizabeth visited twice a week, except for when she was not here. She told me the story as to why she was absent, and I instantly wished it could have been me that had been kidnapped. When the pirates attacked Port Royale, my stepmother and I were so far off (We do not live in the actual Port, just off in the country a wee bit off) that they did not attack us.

Tears streamed down my face. I felt the pain again. I could not stand to see another man die. I stood up, and quietly opened the door to my brother's room, and closed it behind me. His blood still was on the floor, staining the wood and carpet. His body lay on his bed, covered in a white sheet. It smelled awful in his room.

Charlene refused to give him a funeral. If it was even possible, she hated him more that she hated me. She just told everyone that he had left town, to go join the pirates. 

I found his trunk, and opened it with a key I wore on a chain around my neck. It was a long chain that hid deep in my bodice. No one questioned what it was. It creaked open, dust flying wildly around. I found his old knickers, mid calf length black pants, with many materials tying it shut. He had an old white shirt, with a low neck, boots, belts, a hat, and two knives, a sword, and a pistol. I put them all on, and looked at myself in the mirror. 

An image flashed suddenly in my head. It was a woman, looking just as I did. I felt as if I knew her all my life, but I had naught a clue as to her identity. I shook my head abruptly and loaded the pistol with shot and powder. I knew how to load pistols, because my brother had taught me, four years ago, as the threat of rogue pirates grew. I took a knife, and sliced it threw my hair, cutting off the ends of it. It only shortened my hair a small amount, but it had effect.

I was about to walk out when a glimmer struck my eye. I looked down in the trunk, and saw several piece of paper with an exquisite necklace with a black stone hanging off. It looked like a diamond, but I was not sure. I opened the folded paper, and read.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_ I love you. I want you to know that as I pass on to another world. It is three days before my execution for piracy, and I have been allowed one letter. Do not tell, but I am doing two. One is for you and another for your brother. _

_ Yes, I am a pirate. So was your mother. She ran off after giving birth to you, and was killed in trying to get to the Treasure of Algerath. I was so heart broken that I did not remarry until I found Charlene. We married, but I quickly discovered her dark side. That is why I was gone so much. I could not bear to leave you and your brother alone, but I had not choice. _

_ I was just caught by James Gibson, the much-hated pirate. He is almost as bad as Captain Barbossa. He kills me in three days. I'm sorry for this, but I could not help it. _

_ There is a prophecy stating that someone in our line is the bearer of the Black Diamond necklace. This person is the only one who can retrieve the Treasure of Algerath. I send this letter to you, with the necklace inside. I am giving it to Poncho, though the prison window, to give to you. I am being kept in Gibson's prison._

_ On the necklace is an inscription, written in Scots. You learned it, as I taught it to you young, so you can translate. I am not telling this to your brother, because he is not directly from this family. We took him in when his mother died giving birth to him, and his father was a drunk. _

_ I love you darling. Your brother is here to watch out for you, so follow him. He knows his time. Find the Captain Jack Sparrow. He is your fate. He will help you to the Treasure. I want you to find the treasure for me, if you can. I believe you are the One._

_Love,_

Father 

I stared at it in disbelief. I picked up the necklace, and looked at the diamond. It was too dark to read the inscription. I decided to leave now. I tried my brother's door, but it was locked as well. My blood boiled. I kicked the door open, and ran out the front door. I almost made it out when my stepmother stopped me.

"I knew you would try and escape. Why are you dressed as a man, bitch? What happened to your eyes? You look like you've been crying! Over what? Did the Sparrow pimp shove too hard?" That was the straw that broke the camel's back. No one would insult Jack while I was around. I whipped out my pistol and shot her. 

She fell, dead. Suddenly, five red coated soldiers started running towards me. I ran, not looking back. 

**Authors Note: So, how was it? I hope you don't hate me for killing off Charlene. (But she's such a biotch, how can u disagree?!) Is it good? Hahaha! The plot has begun! Woohoo!**

** I would have put more in French, but I do not know how to speak in past tense. It didn't quite work. **

** Please review everyone. I will now have Jack, um… I don't know… what should Jack do? Review, and tell me what he should do as a little after advert thing, and I will take the best idea (Everyone wins though, because they reviewed and got another chappy!) and put it in the next chapter. **

** And please review for the story, and tell me how it is! I would like constructive criticism, if it is needed. **


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Hey all!  Here is the newest chapter to my story!  Sorry it took soo long, but I had mountains of homework!!!!  Like, I've had no sleep this whole week!  But here it is!  THANKS SOO MUCH TO PED-SARAh, who is my beta reader!**

***round of applause***

**Now, here we are!  The rest of the story!**

**Chapter Four**  
  
I ran for my life, determined to not let them capture me. I couldn't very well rescue Jack if they caught me and put me behind bars myself. I hopped over logs and ducked under awnings, trying to lose them in the dark, but they must have had cat's night eyes, for they did not once lose me on the trail. I finally lost the chase as I was dead-ended in a street with a wall twenty feet high. No doors were in sight.  
  
They closed in on me, holding their pistols, pointed at my breast. I breathed heavily as I glared at them, daring them to try and capture me. One got near me, and I snarled at him. He motioned to the darkness, and a large, burly man came out of the shadows, holding irons. He forced my hands into them, nearly breaking my wrists. I glared at him as he forced me to start walking along.  
  
We walked down the pitch streets, my eyes darting around quickly, looking for a way out. Will's blacksmiths shop was near; I could run for it. But then they had reason to shot me on the spot, for running. At least, if I did not run now, I could free Jack with my key. Wait! The key necklace! It unlocked any lock! I could use it to get out of the cell.  
  


A tiny voice of reason spoke up in the back of her mind. _What about the   
guards? They are bound to be watching your cell.  
  
_

I could use the knife in my boot if I needed too.  
  
I let them force me to the jail easier now, knowing I had a plan. Once we arrived, they made me take off my belt of weapons, and one of them patted me down. (I did not much enjoy this event.) I spat at one of them, as they forced me into a cell with Jack. I was glad I was with Jack, but still. It was all for the appearance. The one holding my arm, still the large man, tugged me back to him.  
  


He grabbed my chin, and forced it up to face him. I was small for my age, about5 foot 4, but I was not short. "You, my dear, are going to enjoy our hospitality now, whether you like it or not. I've heard about you from your stepmother, the beautiful Charlene." I could see Jack gagging out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"You are a whore, correct? I thought so. That attitude of yours is going to get you into trouble some day. Now, this Sparrow chap will most likely be enjoying your company, as he does enjoy whores." He smiled a smile of blackened and yellowed teeth. "SO do I." He pulled my face to his and kissed me sharply. "I can get you out of this, if you come up with me to my room with me and give me a good time." I spit into his eye and laughed.  
  
"I never will give my services to a man I detest. Only to the man I love,   
if he's lucky." The man laughed.  
  
"You haven't done too well with that in the past, have you?" He laughed. I   
glared at him.  
  
"Let's not bring up the past, ever." I walked into my cell, and watched the door be slammed shut by a disappointed man. I turned to face Jack, who was smirking at me. "What are you smirking at, bastard?" He just shrugged his   
shoulders and laughed at me. I glared at him, and pulled him towards me. I whispered to him, "Act like we're getting to know each other, and then the soldiers will leave, and we can escape." He nodded.  
  
"So, Miss Katherine-"  
  
"Just Katherine, Captain."  
  
"So, Katherine, how is it that you came across that bitch of a stepmother?"  
  
I opened my eyes wide in mock shock. "How dare you call her a bitch?"  
  
"Terribly sorry." He bowed his hands to me.  
  
"She's a whore." I coughed, and started again. "My mother died, my father   
remarried, then he died, so she was then in charge of me."  
  
~Three Hours Later~  
  
The soldiers, the one who wanted me to sleep with him, and another, were still standing there. And we were running out of things to talk about. I looked at him, pulled him to me again, and whispered, "Alright. I'm gonna ask about the Black Pearl thing again, then I'll get them over here. I know how to rid of them." I pulled the knife out of my boot an inch, and he smiled.  
  
"So, Jack-"  
  
"Captain, love. Don't forget the captain!"  
  
"Of course, Captain. Tell me about the Black Pearl."  
  
"Well, love, it is made like anyother ship out there. But it means something completely different from all the other ones. The Black Pearl is freedom. Whenever I imagine it sailing over the horizon, I think everyone sees it, and thinks 'Ah, those chaps on there are free and wild.'"  
  
"Are there only chaps in your crew?"  
  
Jack looked sad for a moment, and I could tell this time, that it was not for show. "Ah, no, we did have a lass on there. She looked a bit like ye, but, she was killed not yet six months ago-"  
  
A voice came from the soldiers. "Ah, shut-up Sparrow. We know the whole bloody story. You've already told the bitch. Must you tell it again?" the pimp soldier said.  
  
"Oh, monsieur soldiers. I would like to have a word with the both of you," I said in a seductive voice. As much as I detested whores, the only way I could free us was to become one.  
  
One turned bright red as they walked over to us. "I've changed me mind, loves. I think I might want to take you up on your request." I pulled the one with the gun to me, and before he knew what was happening, I had stabbed him, and the other. They both fell dead, blood pooling out around them. I pulled my key necklace out of my shirt.  
  
Jack smiled coyly as I reached between my bosooms for the key. I snarled at   
him, and worked on the lock. The key would not move for several minutes. But, eventually, true to my brother's word, it unlocked the lock. He said the key would unlock every lock in the world.  
  
The door swung open, and hit one of the soldiers. I slipped out of the door, and suddenly, one of them grabbed my ankle. I screamed, but Jack put his hand over my mouth. The soldier looked at me with fear deep in his eyes. But, he sputtered blood, and died.  
  
We slipped out of the prison, and we grabbed our effects on our way. Then,   
we made our way to Will and Elizabeth's house.

**Thanks for reading… now push the pretty blue button, and I will send either Will or Jack Sparrow (your choice) over to your house for a day as your reward.  **


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

… I am SOOO sorry for the long wait!  Our internet was screwed up, and then I had a GIGANTICALLY HUGE project due that was like half our grade for the grading period, so I was SOOO busy…. But here it is, a new chappie!  I hope its long enough for y'all!  I tried, and am still trying to make them longer and better! 

**Hope you like it!**

**~Where we left off~**

Katherine has rescued Jack from the prison and an untimely death, which would have left us heart broken.  And now, they are headed off to Will and Elizabeth's, and then… where else?

Disclaimer: Chapter 2 

**Chapter Five**

I walked alongside Jack, my ears open, listening for the loud clattering of soldiers, coming to take us back to the prison.  But once that sound did not come along, I relaxed.  I finally had the chance to really look at Jack up close, without having to worry about a sword fight result, or something else.  

His jaw was strong and broad, but no large like many men were nowadays.  His skin was darkened with the sun's sweet kiss, his hair black as coal and in many places, was lined with beads or in bunches.  His eyes were rimmed in kohl, a very unique style, I noted, but not a bad style.  It darkened his already beetle black eyes, so that I felt, if I let myself, I would lose myself in their torchless light.  

He noticed me looking at him, and furrowed his eyebrows.  "What are you doing love?  Finding yourself victim to me charm?" he said, smiling.

"No.  That's very rude to say, to assume you have charm."  I walked forward.  "Besides, I was thinking up the best way to start a business proposition."  

He grabbed my arm, and pulled me back to him.  "You were, were you love?  What, may I ask, is that?"  His eyes widened in apprehension.

"Have you ever heard of The Treasure of Algerath?  The Black Diamond 

Necklace?"  Jack snorted and started to laugh.

"Who hasn't heard of them?  They are about the most famous things that Pirates talk about!" he said, shaking his head violently at me.  

"Ok then, I didn't know.  I _am rather new to this whole pirate deal, mate.  You know that.  Anyways, my father was Georges Wolfe.  My mother was Angelique Wolfe.  You might have known them."  I looked at a stunned Captain, his mouth open, rum running down his shirt, as he had been taking a drink while I was talking.  _

"Bloody hell!  You are the living image of Angelique.  Beautiful woman.  Good pirate.  She could kill ye with a pistol up to three hundred paces off.  Your father was good too. Up to four hundred paces with him.  Cared about his crew, didn't want them to be lonely, so he gave them leave as  much as he could, to go find pleasurable company.  This reminds me, you play the whore part rather well," he smirked at me.  

I felt my blood boil and my eyes saw red.  I grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him against a wall.  "Don't…ever…say something…like that…again…I…cannot …stand…whores!"  I let go of him, and started walking east, towards the Blacksmiths.  

Jack caught up with me, and put his arm around me.  "I'm terribly sorry love.  If I had known that would piss you off so much, I wouldn't have said anything.  I'm sorry love, do you forgive me?"  I looked at his eyes full of depth and sincerity.  I nodded.

"My father, in his last letter to me, said that I should find you, because you can help me get to the Treasure of Algerath.  Can you?" I turned to face him, looking expectant as I could.  He stopped, stroked his beard, and drunk rum while he contemplated it.  He handed me the nearly empty bottle to finish off.  I had never tasted the bittersweetness of rum, so I gave it a swig while I waited.

It burned all the way down, leaving me to cough and sputter in its wake.  I was thumped on the back by Jack when he answered, "One, love, you need to have the necklace, the Black Diamond, in order to get to the Treasure.  Two, you need to be directly and biologically from the Wolfe family.  Everyone said that Angelique had taken in either a girl or a boy, and the child was exactly like Angelique or your father when they were children.  Are you positive you're from the line directly?"

I nodded.  "Positive.  My father told me I was.  And I have the necklace."  I tugged it out of my shirt, and showed it to Jack.  His eyes widened and the little moonlight peeking through the clouds bounced off the edges and faces of the diamond.  He reached out to touch it, but I pulled it away.

"You cannot touch it.  I don't know why you can't, but I feel that you may suffer great if you are to touch it.  Please do not.  Let us go get Elizabeth and Will and not waste anymore time."  I started walking, and he caught up behind me, placing his arm around my body.  I shivered as his hand ran down my spine lightly.

"We shall be partners in this escapade.  50-50, I'll suppose you'll want to split it, love?" he said, continuing to run his hand up and down.  I shivered as I nodded. Suddenly, as we were at the gate of Elizabeth and Will's house, I felt a pressure on my ass.  I looked down and saw him with his hand there. I wheeled around and slapped him smartly around the face.

"I don't give a damn what you think, Jack.  But you deserved that one," a voice called out, laughing.  It was Will and Elizabeth.  Elizabeth dressed in her plain blue dress, and Will dressed closely in image as Jack.  "We were coming to rescue you, mate, but it appears that Katherine got there first, eh?"  I nodded, 

and hugged Elizabeth.

"Why would you want to rescue me, mate?  You must have known that my bonnie lass was coming to save me!" Jack said, a smile splitting his face.  

"You bastard, shut up!  I am NOT your bonnie lass!" I slapped him again, and ran ahead.  Elizabeth caught up with me, and took my hand.  

"Dear, try not to loose your temper with Jack.  He cannot help his attitude.  He is always been like that.  Try to be patient.  Jack," she said, turning to face Jack, "where is your ship located again?  I had thought I heard Hidden Loch, but I did not know.  Not many people know where that is!" she exclaimed.

"But, of course, I know it, because, loves, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said, throwing out his arms, one containing the rum bottle.  He sashayed in front of us, leading the way.  

"Yes, but those who do know it's location and existence do well to avoid it because of all the pirates who dock there.  They are scared of them.  None of the Military know because those who know are to scared to tell the Militia about it, for fear of arrest for Treason," Will said, wisely.

"Well, we now know what Will has been studying in his spare time," I said, smiling evilly at him.

"Ah, no, that is definitely not what he has been studying," Elizabeth said smiling and blushing.

"Ah, Will, pansy no more, are we!  And, apparently, we have also proved that you aren't a eunuch either, am I right?" Jack said, smiling maliciously.

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.  

"Katherine, Will and I are expecting a baby!" Elizabeth said happily.  She hummed, and kept walking.  My jaw dropped open and my eyes widened as I rushed to embrace my best friend.

"Elizabeth, I'm so happy for you!" I said, as we passed through a small forest.  She smiled at me, and then, in front of us, a beautiful moon shone behind a docked ship.  The rays seemed to make the ship shimmer in the light.  I walked in shock as Jack led us to a rowboat.  

We all climbed in, Jack and Will each taking two oars. I took at sixth and started to row also.  Elizabeth moved to get one, but I slapped her hands away.  "No, you are not going to be rowing this boat.  I forbid it…" I said, smiling.  She glared at me, but she nodded, understanding the possible dangers.

We rowed out to the ship.  The whole way I felt eyes on me, but when I could and 

I looked around, no one was anywhere near to looking at me. Soon we arrived, and we climbed up the robe ladder hanging down.  As soon as I reached the top deck, loud boisterous laughing and belching of all sort reached my ears.  Two small fires were burning and men were all over the place.  Some were laughing, telling jokes, and drinking, and a few were with whores, whispering and caressing.

I spat in disgust at the men.  Jack, who looked almost ready to kill, shot his pistol in the air, and all activity stopped.  "HOLY SHIT WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?  DID I NOT TELL YOU I WAS PLANNING ON LEAVING TODAY AND NO MORE FUNNY BUSINESS?  I WANTED THIS PLACE CLEAN, BUT NOW I HAVE BEER MARKS, HURL MARKS, AND MARKS I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT!  EVERYONE WHO IS NOT IN ME CREW MUST LEAVE IN FIVE SECONDS OR LESS!  One…Two…Three…Four…Five…"  

All the whores left, glaring at Jack with immense hatred and spite.  All the men looked upset beyond reason.  But, I knew that once the night ended, they would have forgot about it in it's intirety.  Jack told all the men to disperse, and go to their rooms, to sleep.  Everyone did except for one.

Gibbs walked up to Jack.  "I'm sorry all that happened mate.  I tried to stop them, but… but… they was all out of control!"  

Jack gave out a hollow, poisonous laugh.  "Oh, yeah, you tried hard alright.  I saw the woman you were with.  That was a full out effort."  Jack picked up a mop and a bucket of soapy water.  "Katherine, this is yours.  I want this place clean.  I want every spot gone, and then, you can shine every thing that's metal up here.  Elizabeth will stay with you to watch while she mends me and me crew's clothes and the sails."

I looked at him with disgust and spite.  "Bastard, you know how much I hate common house hold chores.  I only did them as a young girl because I thought they brought back my father faster.  But, ever since he died, I've had a loathing for them!  TO do this to condemn me to hell!"

"Then consider yourself condemned, love.  No one else can do it, savvy?  All me crew is drunk and asleep.  I must navigate, Elizabeth can't, or else she will put the little one in danger.  And Will… is helping me… navigate…" He smiled his glittering smile at me, and laughed.  "Welcome to the Caribbean love!" 

He shimmied slightly as he said this.  I glared at him, picked up the mop, dumped it in the water, and flung water at Jack as he pulled up anchor.  He swerved around flared his nostrils in anger.  

"What the hell was that?" he said, bewildered and pissed.

"Must have been a dolphin."

~*~*~*~

Authors Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEARING WITH ME!  I have had so many awesome reviews, and I am trying to make each chapter a bit longer, but it's hard to do!  Please review and give me as much criticism (if needed) as possible.

**Now, thanks to reviewers who rock my socks!**


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

**Alrighty now… starting in this chapter, on to about chapter 10, it is very risqué, so read it with discretion… I know its gonna be very PG-13, but with out this part, the whole story is crap, so, yeah… On with the story…**

**Where we left off…**

Katherine, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth are on the _Black Pearl.  The crew is drunk and asleep.  Katherine has been assigned to mop the whole deck, which she is not happy about._

Disclaimer: I'm poor… I own nothing 

**Chapter Six**

I stood there, glaring holes through Jack's face as I mopped. He and Will   
stood at the wheel, both looking at the broken compass, pointing, and   
laughing. Whenever Jack looked at me, I narrowed my eyes, and felt very   
close to flipping him off. But, knowing I would most likely pay dearly for   
it, I did not.  
  
I scrubbed at every mark on the deck, pretending each one was Jack's face,   
so I could scrub them out of my memory. Elizabeth sat near by, on a freshly   
cleaned crate. I looked at her, her beautiful long, brown hair hanging down   
in her face as she sewed up the shirt in her hands.  
  
"Elizabeth, how many months along are you?" I asked, dipping the mop in the   
pail and moving to a new spot.  
  
"Oh, um, about five months…" she said, blushing. Rosy color reached all the way out to her hairline, and crept down her neck.  
  
"Really? How come I was not informed of this situation before?"  
  
"Well, dear, you see…we didn't really want anyone to know in case our   
marriage did not work out. I did not want everyone to know I was with child   
and not in wedlock…" she whispered, looking straight in my eyes.  
  
Looking in her hazel eyes, golden and brown, made me feel ugly. I knew she   
thought I was more beautiful, but I could not help thinking that she was   
just lying to help me feel better about myself.  
  
I finished scrubbing the deck, three hours later, my body aching and bruised   
more than it ever had before. I hobbled over to Jack, trying to put on a   
brave face, and nearly threw my bucket and mop at him. "There, I'm   
finished. Is there anything else you would like me to do, Captain?" I   
snarled, glaring at him.  
  
Elizabeth had set down her sewing and was looking at me with a hint of   
disappointment in my actions. Jack looked at me with mocking eyes, and just   
smiled. "Yes. I would like to take this bucket and mop, and re-clean the   
deck. It's not shining quite yet." He handed the bucket and mop back to me   
and smiled. "Get to work love. You've got a lot to do."  
  
I reached my hand up and got ready to slap him, but he snatched my wrist,   
and whispered in my ear, "If you slap me just because of a temper flare,   
then I can deal with you accordingly. And I promise you, if you were to do   
that, it wouldn't be very pretty. Your consequences would be regrettable."  
  
I turned on my heel, my hair swishing around and striking him smartly on the   
face. I took my bucket, filled it with salt water and broke some brown soap   
off into it and commenced mopping. Again.  
  
~*~  
  
I finally finished when day had had been broken for about three hours. I   
had been mopping for eight hours because, according to Jack, I did not clean   
it enough. My whole body, every single inch of it, was bruised or aching   
like hell, sometimes it was both ways. I groaned as I walked down to my bed   
and soon, I slept for hours.  
  
When I woke up, nearly one day later, I found my chamber smelling like   
mints, rosemary, and melted wax. I sat up and found my body not aching any   
more. Elizabeth sat in the chair, her head dropped down to hit her chest.   
She held a bottle of white cream. I tapped her shoulder lightly and she   
bolted awake, looking at me with surprised eyes.  
  
"Hullo Katherine. How's your body? Does it ache?" she said, smiling   
sleepily.  
  
I moved my arms and legs around with little to no complaint. "No, actually,   
it does not hurt. What did you do to perform such a miracle?" I said. I   
walked over to my small wooden chest, opened it, and located my kohl stick   
for my eyes. I started drawing around them, looking in the small mirror I   
had found.  
  
"I made a cream I had learned while I lived in England. Its made out of   
crushed peppermint leaves, rosemary, and candle wax. You must melt it all   
down, and then you spread it on the spot that hurts and wait until it dries,   
and then you peal it off, and that gives you soothing relief. I'm glad that   
it does not hurt." She smiled, and slowly got up, being careful of the   
baby.  
  
"Jack said that we are to approach Tortuga tonight. Also he told me that   
when you wake, he wants to talk to you. So, you might do best to go the   
wheel now." She motioned to the door, and I opened it, walking out and   
holding it open for her. I found Jack at the wheel, talking to Will, and   
looking at his compass.  
  
"Well, Jack, what do you want?" I snapped, glaring at him.  
  
"First, I would like you to not be so bitchy to me. Second, at Tortuga, you   
and me are going to go to a pub, buy a nice rum, and discuss this treasure   
in full, savvy?" he said, not looking at me.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and said, "But what if I don't want to get off at   
Tortuga?" I questioned, my mouth firm and unhappy.  
  
"You will if I command it. Remember? I am your Captain. So what I say   
goes, savvy?" He smiled and motioned me away.  
  
~*~  
  
The night soon came, and I wore a dress Jack had given me under instruction.   
I tried it on, and found out it was low necked, and high hemmed. I walked   
out of my room, seeing red. I found Jack and slapped him. "Bastard!   
WEARING THIS MAKES ME LOOK LIKE A WHORE!" I gave him the finger.  
  
"Love, that's the only way they will let you into the pub we're going to.   
This pub is a place where we cannot be overheard."  
  
"Where is it, a fucking whore house?" I said stiffly and maliciously.  
  
"Almost. It's called The Passionate Pussy." (AN: Just to let you know, I   
did not make that up. In England, at a pub somewhere, there's a dessert   
called "The Passionate Pussy." So don't think me a pervert.)  
  
I glared at him as he took my arm, and led me off the ship. "Free night   
gents! Do what you will, but be back on this boat by dawn, or I'll leave   
ye, savvy?" He took me off to the shore, with his arm around my waist.   
"Now, I apologize for any actions I may take that may offend ye, love. But   
it's all part of the act. Now, play the part." We quickly found the place,   
with a large clump of men surrounding a wooden stage where women were being auctioned off.  
  
He led me in, and we soon found the owner who could seat us somewhere.   
"Aye, and who is this?" the man said, eyeing me graciously.  
  
"Ah, this is the strumpet I've bought for the night. We just want a little   
bite to drink (AN: that was purposeful) before we, erm, turn in." He looked   
in my eyes, and rubbed my waist, slowly making his way down to my ass. I   
felt angry for a second, but I remembered to play the part. I played it   
rather forcedly, but I hoped it would suffice.  
  
I pulled him to me, and started to tub his stomach and waist. The man   
coughed loudly, and said, "Please wait until later, my dears. Follow me."   
He led us to a table, which had a curtain around it. Two stubby candles   
were lit, and a bottle and two mugs were already there. "Enjoy, and don't   
wait too long," he said, eyeing Jack and me.  
  
He closed the curtain, and we soon heard his footsteps quiet down as he went   
back to the front. Jack looked at me with surprise. "Well, you shall never   
cease to amaze me."  
  
"Shut up, it was all for show. I'm not converting to prostitution, or   
anything." I looked at him and poured myself a mug of rum. He pulled out   
another bottle of rum from his jacket and took a large swig from it. I   
quickly finished my mug, it burning my throat and my stomach as I swallowed.  
  
Pretty soon, both of us were drunk. He looked at me awkwardly, and   
said, "You know, Katherine, you're very attractive in your eyeliner. You   
should wear it more often. Very sexy you know!" he smiled and took another   
swig.  
  
"I know. Very, bad eggs. YO ho yo ho a Pirates Life for ME!" I sang, and   
walked over to Jack. I sat down on his lap and said, "Jack, I wish I could   
be your bonnie lass."  
  
"You can be, love, you can be." He pulled me to him, and soon, my lips   
found his on them. He kissed them in various pressures, a very nice kiss.   
Soon, our tongues were tangoing. He lay back on a chair, me following him.  
  
But he soon broke away, grunting. "No, Jack, don't stop yet. It's only   
begun!" I said, looking at him longingly.  
  
"I would keep on going, but I don't think you would appreciate it if I was   
to piss on ye, so I am off to relieve myself, savvy? I shall be back   
quickly." I moved over to let him off, and he left the curtained area.  
  
I sat up, and waited patiently, nearly finishing up the bottle of rum.  
  
~*~With Jack~*~  
  
Jack walked out of the curtained area, and he nearly ran into the manager.   
"So, are ye going to be much longer, mate? I need you to finish up," the   
manager said. Jack looked at him confused, but he nodded.  
  
"Just need to piss, and then I'll go back and we'll be done. We're gonna   
have so fun tonight!" Jack walked off, not seeing the manager motioning to   
a man in the shadows. The man quickly moved back to where Katherine was   
waiting.  
  
Jack found the outhouse quickly because of it's smell. But before he could   
go in, a whore wearing nearly nothing walked up to him, and pulled him   
towards her. "Hey, honey, you want to have some real fun tonight? Ditch   
the bitch and come with me!" she said, pinching Jack on the ass.  
  
"I would, but the bitch you just referred to happens to be me bonnie lass,   
and I ain't gonna desert her now, savvy?" Jack tried to move out of her   
grasp, but she would not relent.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad, because it was going to be good today." She pulled   
Jack's ear to her lips and whispered in his ear.  
  
~*~  
  
I sat, waiting. Suddenly, I heard the curtains open and someone walk in. I   
started to say, "Jack, I couldn't wait any more-" but when I turned around   
to see who it was, I stopped. It was an burly man who looked as if he could   
rip me to shreds in seconds. I started to shake and cry.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me. I'm not a real whore. It was all an act. Please,   
just let me to Jack! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shrieked as he pulled my arms   
together and tied them sharply. I bit at his hand, but he slapped me in   
response, bringing tears to my eyes. He put his hands around my body,   
groping me as he pulled me out of the room. I started to scream, but he   
stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Shut up whore, or I'll rape you right here and now. Savvy?" he said,   
snarling. I nodded, and started to cry silent tears. He pulled me out of   
the pub. The manager looked at the man and smiled.  
  
"Ah, you've found a fresh one?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Looks like a virgin to me!" he said. "She's crying. Doesn't know she just   
needs to sit back and enjoy the ride.  
  
I looked at them both, looking at me with interest. "Might need to, you   
know, break her in a bit," the man holding me said.  
  
I looked at him and said, "For your information, I am not a virgin. So,   
just get over it." He looked shocked as he pulled me along, taking me to   
his ship. I started to scream the second he took me on the ship. He took   
me down below decks, threw me in a cell, and I saw no more.

~*~

**Authors Note: OHHH!  SUSPENSE!  HA HA!  I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING… "Hm, what do I do to get her to update sooner?"**

**Do the following things:**

**1. ****Review **

**2. ****Tell your friends to review for a good cause.**

**3. ****Pray, meditate, wish, or whatever it is that you do that I don't have a lot of homework and that I do very well on my Humanities Exam.  **

**I probably won't be able to update any sooner than Thanksgiving.  That whole week I'm at the theatre from like 9 am- 10 pm for dance.  But, I'll try SOOO hard to update ASAP!**

**But, the extensive reviews will help muchos!  Merci Beaucoup.**

**Now for the long awaited thanks to reviewers.  Individualized to those who have, so far, reviewed for Chappy 5. **

**Rose Tucker:** Yup yup yup, I would think there is gonna be a slash between them.  (Only it wouldn't be slash, because they're not both of the same sex.  OR would it.  I don't really know!) Or is there?  Impending characters may change it, or they may not.  You'll just have to wait and see!

**CynacleBitch:**  Thanks for reviewing.  Yes, I need another Dolphin line.  That was funny… hahahahaha

**Golden Wolf: **Here's a continuation.  Not much humor, but I'll try to work on it.

**ToledaSarrah: **Yup, projects suck.  I had to make a dress just like a dress from Pirates for Humanities.  Talk about fun stuff!  And I have my Humanities exam on MONDAY!  AAAAARRRRGGGGG!  It's like, 3 weeks early, but that's ok. I think I'll do well!

**Amarie:**  Thanks!  You really think its getting better and better? That's awesome!  WAHOO!  I've had like 10 fanfics before this on another penname, and they all sucked.  It was all Harry Potter.  (I'm going to start one of those, maybe, after I'm done with this!)

**Thanks!  YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

**OK, I thought I wouldn't have a chance to write a new chappie until AFTER Thanksgiving, but I was horribly mistaken, I guess.  Because, now, I am stuck at home with some form of flu type thing and I can now have time to write a new chapter.  **

**Not fun, but I am missing my damn dress rehearsal which was completely pointless because I didn't need it.  I've been the same part for the third year now!!!! I've decided it's time I stop all this dance crap.  But, yeah, enough of my spilling of guts.  ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**~Where We Left Off~**

Katherine, Jack, and the whole entire _Black Pearl _crew have spent a night in Tortuga.  Katherine and Jack were discussing the fine details of the treasure when they became drunk and made out.  When Jack went off to relieve himself, a whore distracts him, and a whoremaster kidnaps Katherine, and takes him onto the ship _Chained Heart._  (I did not tell you this in the other chapter, but I was asked what the ship was called, and so, I tell you.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing… they do health checks on people who want to own something… I didn't pass… (I'm not really sick sick, you know?  I just have a gurgly, crampy stomach… and no, it's not PMS…)

Chapter Seven

I woke up, not knowing how long it had been since I fell asleep. My head swam, and felt as if it had been hit ten times with a hammer. My stomach suddenly churned violently. I leaned over just in time to throw up all of its contents, the smell sickening. I moved away quickly, bumping into something, or someone.  
  
"Oi, deary, try to not foul up the place too much, alright? I try and try to keep this place clean, but no. Bitches like you have to go and foul it   
up again!" I whipped my head around, seeing a big black blur holding a torch up. I shrank away from the light screaming and crying.  
  
"Oh, shut up. No one's here to hear you scream." The woman bent down to me, shining the light in my eye. I could not see her clearly.  
  
"W-W-What the hell d-d-do you want, w-w-whore?" I said, my voice shaking, my heart hiding.  
  
"Just to tell you that you're bloody dirtying up my ship. That man who brought you here is my husband!"  
  
"That horrible bastard is your husband?" I said, moving away from her slowly. One of her eyes was blood red, with a light, icy blue shining out from it. Her other eye, was normal, with the same icy blue shining out.  
  
She rose her hand to strike me, but another woman held her back. "Don't strike her, love. She does not know any better. She is young and innocent, deary. Leave her alone." The woman who had saved me looked at me with kindness in her eyes.  
  
"This wretch right here only pretends to be tough. Inside she's really not. She has to be a whore like the rest of us in order to live. Her husband makes money by selling us to whore houses, but then he spends it, like all men, on rum and whores himself." She looked at me and laughed.  
  
"You are no more than a child, my sweet. How old are you?"  
  
"I am not a child. I am in my nineteenth year."  
  
"Oh, my dear, you are a child. Why would he pick such a young thing as you?"  
  
"Because, my dear, when I saw her, she was acting like just the little whore, and when I saw the dear, she was with Jack Sparrow." The man had   
returned.  
  
"Oh of course, Jack Sparrow. But she isn't a whore, love. She's just a child." His wife spat at his feet.  
  
"All the better. Children like to play more, don't they." He smiled evilly at me, and scanned my body. I was laying sprawled out, still in my flee position. He nodded. "Aye, a bit small up top, but I suppose she will work."  
  
I snarled at him, but he laughed and motioned to the darkness. "Oi, Christine, Scarlett, you there! Teach this and the other the… ropes… should   
I say?" he walked off, nearly pissing himself from laughing.  
  
His wife and the other woman dragged a third woman out from the shadows. Christine, his wife, slapped her awake. She yelled as her eyes opened and her body jolted. Once I saw her shaking body, I finally realized how cold it was in the room. Bars were surrounding us. I found a blanket, full of moth holes, and wrapped it around my self.  
  
"Right, now, you see, you wear all these skimpy clothes, walk around the place, even the outside, and find a man who you will take to bed and do with him what you will. You get payed, two shillings for walking, and then, the man decides your pay on everything else. Aright, there, we're done." Scarlett's eyes twinkled, and she laughed heartily.  
  
"What part do you play in this?" the other girl asked Scarlett.  
  
"I am the matron of the house."  
  
"What's this house called?" I said, warily.  
  
"The Passionate Pussy." Christine smiled evilly, and walked off to go relieve herself.  
  
  
"Bloody hell, that's where he kidnapped me from," the other girl and I said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, the tavern and the house inter quaralate. The tavern is open only when Johnny there is in town, and then, he takes the best ones over to his house on Port Rousseau, and all is jolly and good."  
  
"Fucking bastard," I snapped at Johnny's image.  
  
"OH, erm, dearie, you won't want to be saying that too loud around Christine. She's rather touchy right now. You know, the moon and all."   
Scarlett nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~With Jack~*~*~*~  
  
Jack shoved the whore away from him, and said, "Now, love, just leave me be. I've half a mind to shoot you right now, savvy, unless you leave me be!" He stormed off to the outhouse and quickly relieved himself.  
  
Jack returned to the table, opened the curtain, saying, "Katherine, I've re-" he stopped midsentence. She wasn't there. "That's odd. I could have   
sworn she was here when I left!" A voice spoke behind him that made him jump several feet in the air.  
  
"OH, you won't be seeing her again." It was the bar master.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? If you lay one finger on her, I'll kill ye!" Jack swayed in anger, not able to focus on him.  
  
"You won't be able to, mate, with that sway there. Johnny White took her. You must know Johnny White. The master of The Passionate Pussy." The man fingered a knife hilt in his belt.  
  
Jack looked at the man confused. "But I thought you were the master?"  
  
"Of the tavern, aye. Not the whore house." Jack looked shocked.  
  
"No… oh bloody hell. Katherine isn't going to like that." He bowed his hands at the man and asked, "Where is this house located?"  
  
"Port Rousseau."  
  
Jack bowed again and started to walk off, but the man took him by the arm, and pulled out his knife. "Oh, don't start thinking that you're going to   
get out of here, mate. You know too much." Jack looked at him oddly, pulled out his pistol, cocked it and held it up to the man's nose.  
  
"With this pistol up to your nose, I can't miss." Jack fired, and the man fell to the ground, dead. Jack smiled, swayed around, lost his balance,   
fell to the ground, and blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Jack woke up, he saw three of his men crowded around him, watching to see if he awoke. When he did, Gibbs smiled and helped him up. "Right, Jack, where's Katherine?" Jack looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean, where's Katherine? She's right here next to me. We snogged all-night and then we…" He suddenly realized she wasn't lying next to him. "Oh bloody hell…" He thought for a minute, and then realized.  
  
"Oh yeah… the man there" pointing to the Manager, "said that Johnny White had kidnapped her and was taking her to Port Rousseau, to The Passionate Pussy."  
  
"But, this is The Passionate Pussy, mate. I think you're still a tad drunk."  
  
Jack snapped. "I AM NOT DRUNK! THE MANAGER SAID THERE'S A HOUSE ON PORT ROUSSEAU CALLED THAT AND WE MUST GO RESCUE HER, OR OUR HOPES OF GETTING THE TREASURE OF ALGERATH IS COMPLETELY SCREWED! SAVVY?" The men jumped and nodded.  
  
"GO! NOW!" The four men walked out to where the Black Pearl was docked. The rest of his crew was on board. It was already two hours past sunrise.  
  
"Didn't follow his own commands of getting back by dawn," one man muttered. Jack looked at him.  
  
"You can't do this without me mates. I'm the Captain, savvy? And if you had left me, then you would have never had a chance to get to the Treasure of Algerath. Because, I know where it is. And I know where our key to it is. So shut up, and swab the decks." Jack walked up to the wheel, and they were off.

~*~*~*~

Authors Note: Alright, there you go… not as much as a cliff hanger as before… but, you still have one!  Hee hee hee!

**Oh, and I got a 91% out of 100% on my Exam.  So I'm good…**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Want to know how to get your name up there?  **

**REVIEW!  I shall send out a Jack Sparrow or a Will Turner to your house if you do!  (A second chance!  Take up on this marvelous opportunity, and REVIEW!  You get a free Hottie!)**

**Thanks~**


	8. Chaoter Eight

Chapter Eight 

**Alrighty everyone!  Now, just warning you… this scene is a bit… risqué… if you know what I mean!  So, read as much of it as you feel necessary!  Ok… I trust u all to have good disgression…  :D lol… ok, here we go!**

**~Where We Left Off~**

A whoremaster has kidnapped Katherine.  She has just learned "The Ropes".  Jack, finally realizing that she has been kidnapped, has decided to go after her and rescue her!  (Thank God!)

Disclaimer: Own… nothing… 

**Chapter Eight**

Two days later, we arrived at Port Rousseau. I had been sitting in that   
dungeon for five days, eating only moldy bread and rusty water. I felt   
ready to throw up, but when Johnny arrived, I clamped my mouth shut,   
determined to not show weakness.  
  
I walked out of the ship, with my head held high. I walked along, second,   
right behind Johnny, who was following Scarlett. The other girl walked   
behind me, but soon caught up with me. "I never caught your name. What is   
it?"  
  
"Katherine," I said, my voice cold and sharp, my eyes dark and heart closed.  
  
"Really. That's a fine name, if I'm one to be making a statement. I'm   
Anne." She smiled at me, and then whispered, "So, is this gonna be your   
first time?"  
  
"First time what?"  
  
"You know… doing it…"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," I said, looking at her, trying to evaluate her   
feelings.  
  
"Well, I was wondering. Because Johnny said that you said it wasn't, but I   
was wondering if you said that just because you didn't wanna hafta do it   
with him, if you know what I mean?"  
  
I sighed, looking at her. "Well, it wasn't a lie. I'll tell you that." I   
kept walking, watching straight ahead, determined to not loose sight of   
Scarlett and Johnny.  
  
"Really? Cause I said I'd done it before, but that was a lie. I'm a prolly   
get in a mighty bit of trouble." I looked at her with sympathy in my eyes.  
  
"As sorry as I feel for you, my dear Anne, I can't really help you."  
  
"Actually, what happened to you when you had you first time? Was it a man   
you loved?" She looked at me with wide, expecting eyes. I stopped, and   
glared at her.  
  
"You really wanna hear about my first time? I was raped, ok. You want to   
know who raped me? James Gibson. The pirate who tortured and killed both   
of my parents. I hate him and I want him dead. Now do you see? He called   
me a fucking whore the day he raped me. From then on, I've hated whore's   
beyond all possible belief, savvy? So, just shut up your rambling, and get   
over it. You've had a good life so far. Alright?"  
  
Anne looked at me with anger. "Why the hell would that pirate be interested   
in you?"  
  
I kept walking, hurrying to catch up with Johnny. "You see, I loved him   
when I was fourteen. He was twenty, but that didn't bother me. My mother   
had been killed, but I didn't know who did it. No one did. My father   
didn't know James was at the village. No one did. Then, one night, no one   
was at my house but me and then, later on, James. He raped me that night,   
and he said if I ever told my dad, he would torture my dad before my very   
eyes."  
  
"So, two days later, he left the Port. I never heard of him, until some   
weeks ago. He was the much hated, deadly pirate. I've sworn to myself to   
kill him, if I ever see him again." We had arrived at The Passionate Pussy.  
  
We walked in. Scarlett was holding two bundles. She shoved one into each of   
our arms, and led us up to a room. The door opened, and inside was two more   
doors. She unlocked each one, and pointed a room for each of us. "You each   
have a room to yourself. Be ready by nine. I'll get you if your not out in   
enough time. All right? Wear those dresses, or you'll regret it."  
  
I was going into my room, and was about to close it when Anne stood in the   
way of the door. "I'm scared of my room. I wanna be in here with you. Is   
that alright?" I sighed, but nodded.  
  
She walked in, and untied her bundle. Inside was a dress (only to our   
knees, and an incredibly low neck), boots, old, moldy perfume, and garters.  
  
Anne blanched at the sight of the dress. "Oh, my God." She started to   
speak in rapid Italian, doing multiple signs of the cross. She picked it   
up, and held it up to her body. I only then noticed how young she was.  
  
"How old are you Anne?" I said, picking up my own dress.  
  
"I'm fourteen in two weeks," she stated plainly. I landed on my bed, in   
shock.  
  
"You're only thirteen years old? Oh, my God… Johnny, you are a sick, sick   
man. He's a bloody cradle robber!" She turned to face the wall, and   
changed into her dress. Her back was bruised in several places, but it was   
thin and bony.  
  
"What happened to your back, Anne?"  
  
She turned her head to look at me. "My father beat me every day. I finally   
ran away, and found myself in Tortuga. I happened to be hanging out with   
some of my old friends who had turned into whores, and then Johnny kidnapped me. It was awful."  
  
She turned away, and finished pulling on her dress. I buttoned it up for   
her, and she turned around to look at me. It fit her body snugly, as if   
Scarlett magically knew what size Anne needed. I changed into my dress, and   
my body fit so snugly, my breasts almost threatened to spill over. We both   
tied on our garters, and prepared for the evening.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night was a night from hell. I just walked around the house,   
pretending to be interested in people. All the men, who were drunk, I might   
add, kept slapping me on the ass. I would wheel around, and slap them on   
the face for that.  
  
Finally, Johnny pulled me aside, and started to growl in my face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? More over, what the hell are you not doing?   
You need to be more interested in these men. They're paying customers!   
Give em what they want, and then you'll be able to eat tomorrow." I just   
looked at him as if her was stark raving mad. "Dammit girl!" He slammed on   
the bar counter, and a rum came to him quickly.  
  
"You seem to find a way to do that once you've had a bit of rum to tide you   
over! Now, I want you to drink the whole bloody mug, right now, and then go   
back out there." He forced the rum in my hand. I didn't drink any of it.  
  
"Drink the fucking bottle, or I'll rape you within an inch of your life." I   
suddenly remembered when I was raped by James. Rape isn't about sex. It's   
about power. I didn't want him to think he had power over me because he   
could screw me over. I drunk the mug quickly, and went back out in the   
room.  
  
I walked around, happy and dizzy. The rum had done it's work accordingly.   
I was now very drunk. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pinch on my ass. I wheeled   
around and slurred, "That'll cost ye *hiccup* two shillings." I swayed   
around a bit, and fell into the arms of Norrington. I screamed, and tried   
to run away.  
  
"Oh, no, you're not getting away from me, my dear. We're gonna go do   
something we should have done years ago." He dragged me past Anne, who was making out with a man. She didn't quite notice though, that her skirt had   
fallen to the floor ages ago. The mug on the floor tipped me off that she   
too was drunk.  
  
Caught up in the action, I took him upstairs to my room. It was unlocked.   
He shoved me in the room, and threw me down on the bed. The door closed   
behind him. He jumped on top of me, and started to kiss my neck   
passionately. He eventually moved down. Soon, it was all over.  
  
We lay down on the bed, clothed once again. I fell asleep first, and did   
not notice him placing twenty shillings down my dress front.

~*~*~*~

I woke up the next morning, with a splitting headache.  This felt very familiar to me.  I could not really remember what happened to me last night.  All I remembered was a bunch of men, Anne making out with some man, being forced to drink a mug of rum… and something else.  I sat with my head in my arms for a minute. Then I remembered.  I had slept with Commodore Norrington.  

I felt cold all over.  I had been the perfect little whore, just like Johnny wanted me too.  But I did not like it.  I felt dirty.  I stood up, and heard a jingling near my breasts.  I discovered 20 shillings in the top of my dress.  Filled with rage, I turned to see a sleeping Norrington.  His wig, shoes, and socks were still on the floor, along with his weapon belt, and my garters.  I threw open the armoire and found a length of rope and a gun.  I loaded the gun with the moldy powder and two rusty bullets, and prepared myself for the attack.

I was rather wobbly on my feet from my hangover.  My head pounded with every soft step I made, and I was out of focus.  I soon found my self over Norrington.  I tapped him, rather, hit him, hard, on the back between his two shoulder blades.  He awoke with a yelp, and sat straight up, hitting his head on the head board in the process.  He rubbed his head profusely as he squinted at me.

"Hulloo… Katherine, right?  Hullo… marvelous night, ey?" he said, smiling. I didn't reply, but kept my face stone cold as I yanked him out of the bed and tied him to the only chair in the room.  He looked at me confused, and just mumbled, "What the hell are you doing, Katherine?  Katie-bug?  What are you doing?"  I slapped him, hard across the face when I was finished.  

"You. Bastard!  Tell me, what have you done with yourself?  I always thought you were a nice, calm man who would never drink or go whoring!  What happened to yourself?" I said, glaring at him, with my pistol aimed at his heart.

He looked at me, grinning evilly.  "The day Elizabeth refused to marry me, I was in the bar for three nights.  Every night, I got closer to being drunk.  I enjoyed it even more every night.  Finally, the third night, all me mates succeeded in getting me drunk, and then, a whore came up to me, we did our bit, and I actually enjoyed it.  I discovered a new life, a better life for me… I'm still the little Commodore, but still, I have a new, dangerous life."  He smiled at me, trying to get me to untie him.  

"Please, baby, untie me.  I want to show you how much manliness I have," he said, licking his lips.  

I came close to shooting him, but then, I realized I shouldn't, as I would probably get killed for that.  I had a better idea.  Maybe let him get his way.  I leaned over his knees and legs, until my face was inches from his.  

"Alright."  I said this, while untying his bonds quickly.  He stood up, pulled me towards him and said:

"I knew you were never very smart.  I have you wrapped around my little finger, don't I?"  

Containing my anger, I smiled, forcedly, and said, "I like to do it by the window."  He moved back towards the window, which happened to be open.  That was a fatal move for him.  The second he was in front of the window, I took my chance.  I aimed my foot at his crotch, and sent him reeling backwards, out of the window.  He fell two stories, and landed, luckily for him, on a large pile of soiled bed clothing.  

He looked up at me, shock in his eyes.  "Baby, what did I do?  Let me come back!  I didn't mean it!  You're very smart!  Honest!  I swear!"  I looked down at him and smiled.

"Ah, but you didn't count on one thing.  I'm Captain Jack Sparrow's bonnie lass.  And he wants only the best for his bonnie lass.  And, sorry love, but you didn't make the cut.  So go screw yourself in a can, bastard!" I yelled at him, dropping my sugar tone.  I flicked him off, and slammed my window shut.  As soon as I was sure I had moved out of sight from the window, I broke down crying.

My heart was constricted.  I had been taken advantage of, once again.  Did men just think of women as being their sex toys?  Why was I here, in a God-forsaken whore house?  Why me, the hater of all whores!?  I could not understand! 

And where was that miserable _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?  Wouldn't he have set off to rescue me by now?  Wait, I thought.  Screw being rescued.  I'm gonna run away.  I'll wait a week at the most, and then, I'll find a way out.  I can do this.  

I curled up into a ball on my bed, laying there, tears running down my face.  As much as I hated to admit it, I knew I loved Jack.  And I knew I would have to square with it some day.  

A knock came on my door.  I said, "In," and in walked Anne.

"Katherine, I heard yelling!  What happened?  Are you ok?" she said, sitting on the edge of my bed.  Even though she was younger than me, I felt a mothering comfort from her I had not felt before.  She looked at me, her eyes waiting to hear what happened, and I just left loose.  I sat up, wrapped my arms around her neck, and cried my eyes out, with her playing with my hair the entire time.  

~*~*~*~

That night was the same drill.  This time, I refused to be forced to drink rum and become drunk.  Atleast when I wasn't drunk, I could pay attention to my surroundings better, and understand what was going on.  Johnny had threatened me earlier, saying that if I was not into it that night, he would chain me to the wall, and have every man there carve their initials into my body.  I could not let that happen to me.  I had already heard and seen that happen to one woman the night before.

It had not been a very good welcoming sight for Anne or me.  

We decided we were going to stay together that night, try to not let anything bad happen to each other.  We were on guard for each other, while trying to flirt enough to suffice.  But only by enough.  

We walked through the clutter of men and other woman.  Anne had told me about last night for her.

~Flashback~

I sat up, finished crying.  Anne also had tears on her face.  But not from me.  Something else was bothering her.

"Anne, what's wrong?  What happened?" I said, looking at her worridly.

"Nothing… it's nothing," she said, wiping her tears away.  She looked at me, and broke down.  "I never knew they would be so rough!  I just tried to be as flirty as little possible.  Then, this man walked up to me, forced some rum down me, and threw me against a wall, and it was over.  But it hurt!  I didn't know it would!"

I looked at her red eyes, and hugged her.  "And then, he took me to another whore's room, and there were all these people in there dancing around.  But they were all naked, and he made me do that.  But I didn't, Katherine!  I didn't at all!  He almost tried to make me smoke something he called Mary Jane, but I didn't.  I had finally come to my senses, and slapped him.  I ran out, but he caught me, and hit me a lot.  I have more bruises now."  She looked at me, again, with tears all over her face.

I kissed her cheek, and held it near me.  "Poor baby, you're so young.  Only thirteen… and to have to go through this!  When Jack comes to rescue me, or when I escape, whichever one comes first, you'll come with me, savvy?  I won't leave you here…"

~End of Flashback~

I snapped to attention, and then realized I had hit someone.  "OH, sorry love…" I said, turning around.  I had turned to face the eyes of Jack Sparrow.  "Bloody hell…" I muttered, looking at him with shock.  

He had the same look at me.  I was wearing a dress, with an even lower neckline, and a knee length hem.  "Love, you look very attractive in that.  Why don't you ever wear that around the ship?" he said, laughing loudly. I snarled at him, and pushed him up to a wall.  

"Shut-up and listen.  We need to get up to my room, and then we can make a plan.  Anne, you go up first, pretending you're sick, and then we'll follow soon.  Alright?  Start being sick Anne!" I said, whispering to them both. Anne suddenly held her stomach, and moaned.  

She walked up to Scarlett, and croaked, "Scarlett, help me.  I feel like I'm going to be sick. Please, take me up to my room!  I can't walk a step farther." To finalize it, she collapsed to the floor in a heap. Scarlett jumped, picked her up, and carried her upstairs to her room.  

"OK, Jack, now our turn.  We have to go by Scarlett when we go up there, so we have to…" I started, sighing, "play the part… alright?" I said, looking at him.  I felt a sense of dread, like something bad was going to happen.  He smiled a golden tooth smile and bowed.  

"It would be an honor."  Scarlett had soon returned, smiling worridly.  Jack looked at me, and helped me along.  He had his hand on my ass, his eyes watching me happily.  I had my hand in a belt he had tied around his pants.  We walked up to Scarlett, and I said:

"Scarlett, my dear, please unlock my room please.  I think I've found a keeper here."  I looked at Jack, who looked at me with lust in his eyes.  Scarlett saw him, and smiled.  

"Glad you found one so early, my dear.  Makes it all the better!" she said, leading us up the stairs to my room.  She unlocked the door, and closed it saying, "Hope you're not a vocal one, sir.  You might wake Anne.  She's sick tonight."  She closed the door, but did not lock it.  

Jack smiled, but did not take his hand off my rear.  I looked at him pointedly, and he did, forcedly.  "Where shall I sit, my dear?  Seems the floors a bit cold, and that chair looks a tad broken."  Anne and I had slammed the chair into pieces in a fit of rage we had that afternoon.

I smiled at him, and said, "Fine.  Sit on the bed if you want.  What ever.  I hardly care anymore."  I sat down on the edge of it, and started to think.  "How do we get out of here?"

Jack smiled at me, and said, "I have a plan.  When is everyone the quietest?  The time no one is likely to see us sneak out?"

I thought.  "I think about 3:00 AM.  But I don't know.  I've never been, available at that time?"  He smiled toothily.

"Who were the lucky men?"

"I'd rather not say, Jack… you might know him…"  I brushed it aside, and said, "Besides, we're gonna take Anne with us, I promised her I would… she can be a cabin girl, or something.  She's only thirteen.  Too young to be here."  Jack nodded, and soon, we both were asleep.

**~*~*~*~**

Ok… now, I have my bad news… unfortunately, I will no longer be able to contuinute with this story… I am *incredibly* sorry about that, please DON'T! hate me for it…

It's not quite my fault… its just that, I really hate this story now… I'm kinda going crazy over it an stuff… BUT!

I do have another POTC ffic started up!  If you would be so kind as to start reading that one!  Thank you for all who've read this and reviewed!  You all are THE BEST out there! Thanks a million…

Please read and review "LongLost"… which is my other story!   

If you would really like to know what happens in the rest of the story, email me, and I will tell you the ending (I had already written a plot outline)…  My email is   ChikaBelle@hotmail.com

~DWA


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

**Hey All… I have decided that I won't stop this fanfic now… I have decided to continue with it… but due to circumstances beyond my control, my computer is broken, and I cannot really type new chapters… **

**So I might not be able to update for a while… my dad has to do all this complicated stuff…. Anyways, here is the chapter!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing mine**

**Chapter Nine**

I woke up the next morning, feeling unusually warm.  I rolled over, and found a rather large woodland creature burrowed next to me.  I blinked several times before I realized it was hair.  That's funny.  Why would hair be in my bed?  Then, I realized that it was Jack.  Which was a rather nasty shock after the woodland creature.

I fell out of the bed, and made a rather loud thump.  I ended up shaking the bed and hitting Jack all at the same time.  He shot up, and looked at me, sprawled on the floor.  "Bloody hell, woman, what are ye doing down there?  Trying to tempt me, or somefing?"

"I'm not even going to ask about why we was sharing a bed…" I stood up and picked up my man clothes from out from under my bed.  I had tied my weapon belt on, and was ready to go when Jack said it.

"It shouldn't be new love.  You've been in a whorehouse for a couple days now.  Should be right down lovely in fact.  You've prolly lost yer virginity and everthing now."

I walked up to him and slapped him upside the head.  "For your information, Sparrow, I lost my virginity when I was 14, understood?  Now, just leave it be, alright?"

He nodded, and shook his head. "Fine then, I shall."  I walked out the room, and over to Anne's, where I found her, lying there, near dead.  

"Bloody…" She was pale, sweat all over her, and her skin cold and clammy.  I ran to her, and stroked her hair off her sticky face.  "What happed Anne?"

"Johnny came in… he said I knew too much… cuz I had walked in on him… talking about… some man named James Gibson… going after the treasure… and…. That I needed to die… so he poisoned me… Pplease…. DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!"

I sat there, next to her, until all breath left her poor, shaking body.  Then, I stood up, very angry.  I motioned for Jack to stay there.  "Be ready to run like hell, Jack."  I walked upstairs, where I knew Johnny's room was.  I pounded on the door, and he opened it.  When he realized who it was, he glared angrily.  But, before he could do or say anything, I said, "Go to hell…" and shot him clear between the eyes.

He fell backwards, and I ran like the wind.  I whistled to Jack, and we ran out, and towards the dock, where a boat was waiting.  Jack rowed like his life depended on it, which it did, and soon we arrived at the Pearl.  We climbed aboard, and the crew waited for us.  I could hear Gibbs moaning about bad luck, but I ignored him.

"Hoist the sails!  Raise anchor!  Hurry, or we'll toss ye off!"  The crew hurried and Jack looked at me, sappily.  "Love, now it's time fer yer chores, my dear.  I need ye to clean me cabin, savvy?  Go and work."    I slapped him, and walked off to his cabin.  Inside I found a mess of shirts, clothes, bedsheets, parchements, and several books.  But one I found most interesting was one that read "Journal" on the front.  

"Hm… this should make to be a very interesting read for me…" I sat down and started to read.  

~*~*~*~

I apologize for how short it is, but that is all I had saved to disk when my comp crashed down, and now I have no where so type, so this is all I've gotten to be loaded up!  I shall have the rest added soon…. Hopefully, cross ur fingers!

**REVIEW PLEASE!  REVIEWING MAKES THE COMPUTER WORK!**


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten 

Alright everyone.  I am *soooo* sorry for the long wait I made you all sit through, without any updates.  My computer decided it was going to break, so I was computerless for about three weeks, at least, so I couldn't write anymore chapters.  So, if I am not in the correct spot here, I apologize, I will fix it as soon as I can!  Here is Chapter Ten!  I hope y'all like it!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but $10 and some deodorant.**

**Chapter Ten**

I picked up his journal, and opened it.  Every page seemed to be filled with his tiny, scrutinous handwriting, similar to chicken scratches.  I squinted up my eyes to read it.  I flipped to the middle, and found my name mentioned several times.

25 June 

Just met a girl named Katherine.  Very odd.  Her stepmother's a bitch.  She had me locked up I jail for sword fighting with her stepdaughter, as if she cares.  Katherine was caught up too, and we were locked up together.  We finally escaped, and we set on sail for the Treasure of Algerath.  Katherine has the Black Diamond, and she is the key to the biggest treasure of the World.  Will and Elizabeth came along.  We have sailed out of Port Royale and are heading towards Tortuga for supplies.  

30 June

Was at a tavern with Katherine to discuss the details of the treasure, etc.  Ended up drunk we almost got the entire roll in the hay.  But we didn't quite make it.  She was kidnapped by a whoremaster.  Am going after her.  I'm worried about her. Not quite entirely for the treasure (even though I would be pissed off if she lost that damn necklace) but for her own safety.  I get this feeling that she's holding something back form me, not telling me about something.  I don't know what, but I must know.  I'm worried about her.  I feel, even though I have only known her for two weeks tops, that I love her.  Can a pirate love?

"I don't know, Jack, can they love?"

"I still haven't figured that one out, love," a tight, cold sounding voice said behind me.  I wheeled around to face Jack, who was on the verge of exploding.  "Bloody hell woman!  YOU CAN'T SEEM TO BE ABLE TO FOLLOW INSTRUCTIONS!  I tell ye to clean me room, and ye read me books.  Ye ain't supposed to do that love!  NOW GIVE ME THAT GODDAMN JOURNAL AND CLEAN THE FUCKING PLACE UP!" 

I jumped from his yelling, and threw the book at him, narrowly missing his head.  He picked it up off the ground, and stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him.  "Bastard…" I muttered, starting to pick up the piles of disgusting, dirty clothes.  Did he really mean what he had written…? He loved me?  How could that be?  He probably had whores in every port just pissing themselves to be with him.  How could that man ever just narrow them down to just one?  Me?

I put my entire mind onto cleaning his mess of a room.  When I finished, it was about five in the afternoon.  The scrolls on his desk were piled neatly.  The parchment was laid out on top of itself, with the freshly filled ink well, and quill lying next to them.  

The trunks that had been spilling over with clothes all over the floor were closed, and filled with the clothes that could be worn again.  I had made his bed, and even turned it down, making it appear less stiff and formal.  I patted the pillow, and swayed out of the room.  I ran into Jack in the corridor heading to the ladder up deck.

He glared at me, and said, stiffly, "You can go the galley and help Elizabeth with the dinner.  And make it quick.  The crew is bloody hungry.  I will have us all eating together tonight, love."  He nodded his head curtly and walked off.  

"Make dinner?  I can't stand cooking… pain in the ass…"  I grumbled, walking off to the galley.  Elizabeth was already there, humming a pleasant song, cooking.  Five loaves of golden brown bread sat in front of her, with a sixth soon to come.  The turkey legs had been cooking in the pan, and needed to be flipped.

I nodded at her.  "What do I need to do?"  Elizabeth looked at me, and smiled.

"Ah, Katherine.  I need you to serve everything up to the individual plates tonight.  We're trying it a bit differently tonight, Jack says."

"We're trying it a bit differently, my ass.  Jack says everything, and they follow.  Why?"

"Well, dear, he is the captain of the Pearl.  I would imagine that's why…"

"I bloody know that.  But what gives him the right to controlling everything they do?  You were there when we arrived the first time.  He didn't approve of them being with whores, yet he probably has about fifty in each port pissing themselves because they all think he loves them.  Well, they're wrong because he loves me!" I said, in a rush, with out thinking.  I clamped my hand over my mouth, shocked at what I had just said.  

"He does?  How do you know that, Katherine?" Elizabeth said, still not stalling her work, although I had her full attention.  

"I read his journal.  He said that he thinks he loves me, and he doesn't know if pirates can love or not."

Elizabeth thought about this for a few minutes and nodded.  "Can you prepare the dishes, please?  We need about twenty-five plates total.  Jack said they're all in the bottom right cupboard."

"See?  There we go again, with the Jack says bit…" But I followed her instruction, and pulled out many plates, placing pieces of bread and turkey on it.  I poured gravy over it all, and clapped my hands when I finally finished.  

I was walking over to place the last piece of bread on when I spotted a cupboard with the words "HERBS" carved into the front.  I opened it and found vials and vials of different herbs, each with a label written on it.  I searched through them and finally found on that caught my eye.  

I could never pronounce its name, but I knew what it did.  I would cause sleep to happen on the person in no more than twenty minutes of eating it.  I found the first plate I would deliver, and sprinkled some of the herb on the turkey.  It was so light and small, that no one could tell the difference.  

I nodded at Elizabeth again, and picked up the special plate, and another, and walked out into the dining area.  Elizabeth had set it, with rum at every seat, save for hers.  The crew, Jack, and Will were all sitting in their places.  I placed the special plate in front of Jack, and the other in front of Will.  And on it went until everything person had a plate.

Then, the feasting began.  Except, it wasn't quite feasting.  It was more of a festive talking along with frantic eating.  I noticed that Jack seemed to be slowing down considerably with every bite he took.  Pretty soon, his head fell back, and he was snoring like a little child.

Everyone noticed this, and laughed at him.  Elizabeth stood up, worried about him, and went to make sure he was still breathing, and his heart was still beating.  It was.  Then, she looked at me.  "Oh no, you didn't!"

"Didn't what?" I said.

"You didn't place an herb in his food did you?"

"What if I did?"

"I would like to know, so then I can know if he's dead, or just sleeping."

"He's only sleeping.  It's only a simple sleeping herb.  Nothing more.  He'll wake-up at his normal waking time."  Everyone in the crew looked at me.

"But you will have to put him to bed, " one man said.  I sighed, and nodded.  

"Only if there was no hidden entendre in there."  I stood up, took a swig from my rum that I had just started, and walked over to the sleeping Jack.  I picked up his floppy arm and placed it around my shoulder.  I hoisted him somewhat on to my back, so that some of his weight was on my back.  I walked slowly out of the room, with people cat calling me while I left. 

I found his cabin quickly, and opened the door.  Inside was just how I left it.  His large bed looked incredibly welcoming to me, for my aching back.  All though he may look thin, he still weighed a bit.  I flipped him onto his bed, and collapsed onto it with relief.  But before I could get up, he had flipped across me, and I found my self trapped.  I could not possible move him, especially when I was so incredibly tired feeling, suddenly.  

I fell asleep in his arms.

~*~*~*~

Outside of Jack's bedroom, Elizabeth and Will stood watching.  "Did it work?  Is she asleep?" Will asked.

"Yes, she is."

Will shook his head.  "You really should not play Cupid, dear wife.  But I like this idea.  You knew she used the sleeping herb, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did… and I used it on her too, in her rum…But she doesn't know it… I just know that she loves him, and he loves her.  I see it in her eyes every time he walks by.  Even when she is mad, her love still is alight."  Elizabeth spoke, kissed her husband, and walked off to finish clearing the table.  

~*~*~*~

**HAHAHA!  How was that little plot twist there?  Huh?  I just came up with that on the spot!  Wow!  I hadn't planned for it to happen like that, but I thought it would be good… Now, you know what to do… press the pretty blue button and REVIEW!  PLEASE!  I'll love you if you do…**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**Right-o!  Here is a new chapter!  Now, I am for-warning you… it gets a bit, erm, kinky****, going on here, so use disgretion.  If I have anymore of it going on though, I may have to bump this up to R… not sure yet… I'll see what you all think!  Now…. Read on!**

**Chapter Eleven**

I woke-up when the sun was setting. I jolted out of bed and looked around worriedly.  I was not accustomed to the cabin I was in.  It was not my normal one that was down at the very bottom that was more like a closet.  Then, I realized the soft, plush bed wasn't mine either. I turned around to see a shape moving around in the bed, under a sheet.

I slowly moved to see who it was, when they, too, jolted, and sat up straight.  "Bloody hell, what are ye doing in here with me, love?"  

"I don't bloody know.  All I know was I was taking you to your bed last night after you had fallen asleep at the table, and I suddenly fell asleep.  And now, it must be about a day later, because, I believe with that herb, it takes about a day to wear off."  I lay back, feeling rather tired again.  Jack sat up, next to me, looking down at me.

"What herb would this be, my love?" Jack said, looking at me confused. 

"I don't remember the bloody name.  I just remember putting it on your turkey last night…" I blanched, realizing I had just told him this.  

He glared at me, and suddenly, flipped over onto me so his entire body weight was placed on mine.  Despite my fear, I felt shivers run up and down my spine deliciously.  "I am getting rather sick of all of these things you are doing to me.  I would like them to stop, now, savvy, or I shall get rather defensive…" he whispered, in my ear, his breath tickling the hairs on my neck.

"Jack, you know you like it."  I smiled at him, angelically.  

"Now, that's where you're wrong, love… I don't like it…I love it…" He leaned forward, and kissed my lips, softly.  I felt the shivers jumping for joy when we made contact.  His hands were on my shoulders, holding them close, yet lightly.  I brought my hands to his back, and held him.  I suddenly felt his body weight shift to over to the side, and I went with him.  His hands were slowly untying the front of my bodice that was from my whore dress I had not yet changed out of.  I didn't try to stop him…

~*~*~*~

When I woke-up again, in the morning, he wasn't there.  I yawned, and looked around his room.  Our clothes had been strewn all over.  I felt bare, and I hugged the sheets to my body as I tried to wake-up my mind.  My dress was still on the ground, in the pieces that it had come off during the night.  I felt awake enough to reach for my chemise and my leggings.  I had slipped them on when the door opened slightly.  Jack peered in.  

"Oh good, you're up.  Now we can have breakfast."  He smiled at me.  "Although, 'tis a sadness to see you cover up that marvelous body that ye have…" I blushed.

"Oh, Jack, you know 'tis nothing… "  I opened his trunk and pulled out a spare pair of pants and a shirt.  

"What makes ye think ye can wear me clothes, love?" I looked at him oddly.  

"Well, Jack, I can't be wearing my dress when I'm mopping and all, can I?" I asked him, smiling mockingly.  

"No, I suppose not…But don't ye have yer own clothes?  Oh… wait… Elizabeth threw them away because she said they were beyond repair, or something like that…" He nodded at me, and looked up at nothing, staring for a few minutes, and left, closing the door.  I just looked at where he had been standing, shook my head, and slipped on his clothes.  I didn't have the time to just wonder why he had stared at nothing.  I rolled the pant legs up and the sleeves up.  I fished out a jacket he had, and walked out of his room.  

Elizabeth was standing there, trying to look nonchalant while she was sewing a hole in a shirt.  "So, how was your sleep?" she asked.  She looked up, smiling.

"You whore!  You put the herb in me food so I would fall asleep in there with him.  Maybe, if we were lucky, we'd have some action going on."  She nodded.  She looked at me expectantly.  "Well… You're hopes came true."  She gasped happily, and hugged my middle tightly.  

"OH, Katherine, that's wonderful…" I nodded, feeling pissed off that she has tricked me, but happy at the same time.  "You two are perfect for each other…" she ranted, while we climbed up on deck to where the wind was blowing wildly around.  My shirt that I had not bothered to tuck in was blowing around.  At one point it blew up almost over my head so quickly, that no one but Jack noticed.  And he just smiled to himself.

I walked up to the wheel at one point, in a break from my mopping to talk to him.  "How long until we're at the Treasure of Algerath, approximately?" I asked, fingering the necklace around my neck.  The gem was cold against my skin.  He looked at me, almost as if he was reading my eyes.  

He then looked ahead and at a map that had been nailed to the plank in front of him.  He yelled out "Anamaria, take over for me for a few, savvy?"  He led me away from the wheel, towards the crow's nest.  I felt my spine shiver as he held my hand.  He climbed up first, me following him. I felt nervous and scared climbing that ladder.  

I did not like heights at all.  I could not go very far off the ground without blanching and throwing up, I was so scared I would fall.  But here, out on the sea, I didn't feel the usual symptoms.  I felt rather shaky, but I wasn't terrified to hysterics.  We hopped over the side of the nest, and Jack dismissed the man who was watching, saying for him to go toss back a pint.  

I looked out to where we were heading and saw nothing but solid blue.  It was beauty beyond what anyone could imagine.  I felt nervous, with the nest swaying around in the wind, but I wasn't about to faint.  I sat down on the nest and sighed.  "It's beautiful up here, isn't it Jack?" I said to him.  He nodded.  

He pulled me up and pointed to a wisp of grey off in the distance.  "See that love?  That island there is your Treasure of Algerath.  I feel that we should arrive about nightfall, savvy?  Then we can go in and retrieve the Treasure.  Just the two of us.  Bringing the other men could create trouble in getting to the treasure."  He brushed a hair off my face and whispered in my ear, which drank the sound of his voice thirstily.  "And then, we can be alone if we need to, rest, or anything." 

I shook my head, and laughed softly.  "That's exactly what you would think, isn't it, Jack?"  He brought his hand to the back of my head, and brought it to face him.  Moments later, I felt the familiar feeling of his lips on mine.  My heart thumped with joy, happy I was kissing him again.  The kiss was over entirely too quickly, as he started to make his way down to the deck, me following him. 

The old watch was there for the ready, watching us walk down. He climbed up and resumed his place up high.  

~*~*~*~

That night, Jack told me to put on my dress.  "Then, if anyone is here, for some odd reason, some one is there on the island, we can make it look like we were in some need of privacy or something."  I reluctantly put the dam dress on, and walked out, wearing my boots that were more femanine than the others.  

We sat down in a row boat, and rowed to the shore.  When we arrived, we snuck  off the boat, and walked slowly, looking around wildly and carefully.  We didn't see anyone, so we broke off into a run, me leading him.  But I ran smack into something rather solid.  I whipped my head around to see what it was I ran into, as I had been looking around and not where I was heading.  

It was a threateningly large man, who was smiling rather evilly at me.  He seemed rather familiar to me, but I didn't have time to think about it. I turned my head around to yell at Jack, but found that he had been stopped too.  Another rather large man was holding Jack's arms behind his back.  The man would press his own hands against Jack's back whenever Jack would struggle to move, so that Jack's arms were being forced away from him rather painfully.  

I started to yell and scream, trying to pull away from the man holding me captive, but it was no use.  I could not break free.  I was turned around, and my arms were tied together very tightly.  I hung my head, looking at the ground, determined to not let my tears of pain and frustration show.  

Suddenly, appearing before me was a pair of shiny black boots.  I slowly raised my head to be face to face with my worst enemy.  

It was James Gibson.

~Flashback~

He pushes me against the wall, smiling at me wickedly.  "I've only known you for three hours, and I want you.  I want your body to join with me.  I want you."  I sneer at him.

"Well, you'll have to kill me first.  I won't do anything with you."  I laugh haughtily at him.  He just smiles at me, and shakes his head.

"Oh that is where you are wrong.  As you will soon see, you will find yourself in a trance that will cause you to do whatever is willed by me.  And that should be a hell of a lot of fun for me."  He pulls me to him and starts to kiss me.  His lips are poison on mine.  I try to struggle away, and whenever I do, he just pushes me against the wall, and encages me again.  

But then, after two minutes of this subjection to hell, my life is forever changed, and I feel dirty from then on, never to be clean again.

I felt my body turn cold and limp. I no longer can move.  My mind is still thinking, but I have no control of my actions.  I am a rag doll, only can be moved by a controller.  James pulls me away from the wall, and throws me on the wall.  I want to run away, and hide, but I cannot.  I have no control.  He starts pull off my dress.  The party is still going on downstairs.  But it is no use.  I cannot yell.  I cannot do anything.  All I can do is lay back, and cry until it is over.  

_~End of Flashback~_

Authors Note: So, what did y'all think?  Was it any good?  Please tell me what you think so I can make it better!  

**Just press the little blue button, review and then you shall get the following:**

**1. ****A hug from Will Turner and/or Jack Sparrow**

**(Jack: Aww, I feel so loved, because I know I'm gonna get a hug now!**

**Will: Shut-up, I'll get more hugs than you!)**

**2. ****A comlimentary thank-you in my next chapter!**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

My whole body started to shake in fear of seeing this man who ruined my life from that moment on.  He hadn't changed at all.  His hair was not as greasy, his eyes were more dull than his old, sharp, and icy blue.  But his face was the same old, pox marked face that had an air of handsome-ness around it.  But when you would try to detect it, you could never find it.  

His mouth was curled into a smile that was so evil, I felt my heart being torn out of my chest.  The memories that were being forced to the surface were so painful that the tears were rising rapidly now.  He walked up to me, and placed his hand under my chin.  

"Well, well, well… Look who it is boys.  Its Katherine Wolfe, my ex-fucker…" His crew started to snicker.  Jack, whom I could see ahead of me, looked at me with shock and pain.  I gave him a look that said, "What he's saying is a bunch of shit…" hoping that he understood the look.  He must have, since he nodded.

James pulled me to him and snarled in my ear so that only I could hear him, "You whore.  Times have changed, I see.  You've gone downscale on your men.  You've gone from me, the best of the best, down to the worst, Sparrow…"  I looked into his eyes, and cleared my throat.  

"Actually, I've gone to the best, bastard.  You see, he has more to brag about than you do…"  He raised his hand and slapped me on the face.  I saw Jack move upsetly, but I stood my ground.  The tears were streaming down freely now.  

"I knew you'd had your way with him.  Your face clearly says that…But I bet you didn't enjoy it like you enjoyed it with me…"  That really pissed me off right there.  I turned to face him fully.  

"Now that is the largest load of crap I've ever heard in my life.  I hated that time with you more than any hate in this world.  I've damned you to hell since that, and I hope you go soon.  It's more than you deserved."  He took hold of my jaw and said to me, "You'll regret ever saying that to me, wench.  It's gonna be hell for you from now on."  He pulled my mouth to his and kissed me, roughly.  

It was the same poisonous kiss as last time.  But this time, it brought more pain to my heart than I had ever known.  He pulled away, as I could not really do anything to break away.  Jack's face had a look I had never seen before in my life.  "Now, I know you must love Jack.  Admit it."

"Why should I do something like that?" I said, glaring at James.

"Because, if you don't, I'll rape you again, here and now, in front of everyone."  My eyes widened involuntarily.

"I love him."  I looked at Jack, and said, with all my heart.  "I love you Jack.  I just want you to know that."  He nodded.

"I love ye too, love.  Ever since I met you…" James clapped happily. 

"Now, isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen in your life?  Now prove it.  Jack, kiss Katherine."  Jack looked at him, and walked over to me, his hands bound. 

He looked me straight in the eye and said, so softly I could barely hear him, "I'm doing this from me heart love, not because he is directing us to."  His body moved me into a wall of the cave, and I soon found his lips on mine.  

A fire spread through my body the moment we made contact.  My limbs tingled with happiness as we made contact, and I wanted him again.  My heart was beating so fast I throught it might explode.  I tried to move my arms to reach him, but I couldn't because I was bound.   His kisses started to strengthen, and he started to nuzzle my chin, and my neck. I leaned my head back, giggling, his goatee ticking the hairs on my neck.  My eyes were closed in happiness.

I suddenly heard a gun shot pierce the air.  I startled, and Jack, reluctantly, looked back at James, who looked furious and wanted to kill Jack.

"Well, James, you asked for him to kiss me.  And by God, did he kiss me."  I looked at Jack, and my stomach soared up into the heavens, taking my heart with him.  James pulled Jack away form me and pulled my necklace out of my dress, brushing my breast along the way.  The second the diamond touched his skin, his hand started to smoke.  He screamed loudly, and dropped it, the pendant dropping cold and smooth on my chest.  

"What magic did you place on your necklace now, witch?"  HE looked at me, and smiled.  "But now, I have the last key to the door, and the door is now wide open.  Katherine, you will be coming with me.  We have some unfinished business to attend, first starting with a treasure I must get.  And your little friend Jack can come along too.  Maybe his heart can break as he watches you fall in love with me again."  James smiled, and pulled my weapon belt off.  He motioned for the same to be done to Jack.  His hat was also taken away from him.

"Now, ye don't have any means of killing me," he said, smiling.  He did not get the knife I had in my boot.  I had this in both of my boots that I have.  The right one.  I always kept one there, in case I needed it.  I looked at Jack and made the slightest fraction of a wink, it almost was non-existent.  But he noticed it, and smiled oh so slightly.

James untied my hands, and did the same for Jack.  He pulled me along, into the black cave beyond.  Jack tagged along behind us, looking around wildly.  I could feel the air pressing in around me.  A sudden chill over came my body, and an image crossed my mind so quickly, I almost thought it non-existent.  A silhouette of a man suddenly fell, to a puddle of silvery liquid.    A high-pitched scream filled my ears.  I clapped my hands to them, trying to block out the horrible sound, but it kept happening.  Jack rushed up to me, and put his arm around my body.

"Hands off her, Sparrow, or I shall kill ye now."  He raised his hands off me, and slowed down to walk behind me.  James grabbed my arm, and yanked me up to him as though he was trying to keep me away from him.  

Jack stared at me, thinking deeply.  "Did she see what I saw?  What I heard?  What will ever happen to her?"

~*~*~*~


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen 

Right… Here we go! Here is the next chapter… I'm sorry for taking soooo long to update…I have had musical dress rehearsal and performances along with a HUGE Humanities Project (Art Critique)… lots of fun, but anyways… I'm sorry for the swanky bit so far… I think I might bump it up to R… 'tis just to racy… but there shouldn't be much more wrong… maybe ONE more teeny weenie thing…haven't decided if I like it or not yet… but here we go… 

**Chapter Thirteen**

I felt my heart rip apart every time I took a step with James near me.  I wanted to jump at him and rip every limb off his body, but I couldn't.  Every time we entered a room, a voice whispered in my mind, saying, "Don't kill him… Not yet… wait until the end…" I was not scared I had gone crazy… I had been crazy since I was fifteen.

We soon entered a new chamber that was so full of heat that my hair instantly turned wet.  I looked at Jack, and saw his hair was flat and wet as well.  James hair had done so as well, but it was not as obvious in his hair because his hair was so disgustingly greasy.  I felt a heavy pressure on my chest, and soon found a giant statue looming in front of me.  

It looked like a giant, heavyset man, wearing no shirt, sitting with its legs crossed.  It had six arms, three on each side, each with its hands extended out to rest on the ground.  Each hand seemed to welcome me to cross onto it.  Jack made a move to one of them, but I held out my arm.  "Do not cross onto the arm that feels right to you," I felt myself saying.  I looked at the stone wall, and found writing on it, carved in.  

_Il est le prémier labyrinthe.  Trouver la juste pathe, suivez ton couer.  Ton couer est connu la pathe.  _

(This is the first "maze".  To find the correct path, follow your heart.  Your heart will know the path.)

I suddenly felt a tugging at my heart.  It felt peculiar, yet, it didn't hurt.  I looked down at my breast, where my heart is, and I saw a gaping hole.  I placed my hand over my heart, and felt no beat.  I looked up at the necklace, and suddenly found it floating, and holding my heart within its depths. I could just barely see a slight red dot in it.  The necklace started to float, and I followed it, almost as if I was in a trance.  I tripped over something, and fell to the ground, but I did not care.  All I cared about was following that diamond.

~Jack and James' POV~

They saw her suddenly look down at her chest, and feel her heart, but nothing seemed wrong.  She suddenly looked up at the mid-air, contatining nothing, and started to follow something invisible. Jack looked at James for a split second, and then started to cautiously follow Katherine.  

Katherine turned around briefly and said, in a toneless voice, "Follow me…" They did so, feeling very confused and worried.  Jack watched her very carefully, and noticed that she wanted to touch something invisible in the air, but she never moved.  

Katherine's POV~

I kept watching the diamond, as it floated towards the farthest tunnel to the left.  I found it closed.  I looked up at the diamond and said, "Ah, very clever.  I see what you are doing…"  

Jack looked at Katherine and back at the tunnel.  There was an opening just waiting for them.  But, if Katherine did not go, he would not.  And why was she talking to herself?

I followed it, past every single tunnel, until we reached the last one.  It was the farthest right hand.  The diamond started to float up the arm.  I followed it, not watching where I stepped.  We made it up to the back of the statue and found another obstacle waiting for us.  

This one seemed even more perilous than the other did.   I read the writing on the wall and found that it said: 

_This is the test of your intelligence and ability to reason.  This obstacle has seven paths.  All are similar in looks, but one is the one that can lead you across.  Neither end is your friend, but do not shy from them entirely.  The farthest middle, and left two more cannot help you on your way, and you shall die on your footstep.  The one between is not perilous to your life, but you shall not get to where you want from it.  Second to the middle, and friend to the farthest right, may seem wisest and kindest to thee, but it will lead you to a pit of hell.  Now choose wisely, and do not linger long on any.  _

I stared at the wall for several minutes.  I could hear James getting very impatient.  He finally yelled, "Goddammit Katherine!  Are you suddenly falling in love with this damn wall, or are we getting a move on anytime soon?" 

I turned around at glared at him.  "Shut the hell up James!  For your information, this wall is holding all the information you need to get farther into the cave and closer to the treasure.  So just shut up!"  He walked up to me and slapped me hard.  I could feel my stomach boiling, and my hand itching to reach the knife in my shoe, but the voice came in my head again, telling me to wait until the end.  

"There isn't anything on that wall at all Katherine!  You're imagining things.  Good lord, first its seeing something even slightly remotely attractive in that horse's arse over there, and now its writing on a wall?!  What even will happen to you when we are wed!" James stomped off, and leaned up against the wall.  He lit a pipe, and started to smoke.  Jack just stood, between James and me, closer to me, restraining himself from strangling James.

It hit me suddenly.  I crouched to the ground, and used my finger to draw out a small diagram.  I X-ed out every path that didn't work, and finally realized which one it was. I counted from the left how many it was, and counted on the actual paths which one it was.  I walked to the path four from the left, and two from the right, and walked down it, feeling James breathing down my neck.  I whipped around to look at him, and said, "Get yer goddam breath off my neck."  

He looked at me and said, sharply, and cruelly, "Just for that, we'll have to torture you're love some more."  We had just made it off the path, and we were walking down another tunnel type thing.  The torches placed all the way down the hall lit every time we were near to one.  

He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me again.  This one was more poison than the other, because I knew that Jack was feeling more pain every time.  I pushed him off of me and said, "If you want that damn treasure, you better hurry along and stop messing around."

He leaned right up against me, and bit my ear.  Then he whispered, "I haven't begun to mess around, my dear…" He laughed evilly in my ear and started to walk some more.  I felt my stomach clench, both with anger and fear, and my throat bunched up in pain.  I wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn't.  He was waiting for the moment when I did and then he could do what he wanted to do for years.  

Jack walked up behind me, and whispered in my ear, "I will throttle him in his sleep if he touches you again."  I nodded.  About an hour of walking down the endless hall, we arrived in a new room. I peered into the room, and expected another obstacle, but didn't find one.

But, the moment I stepped into the room, my sight went black, and I couldn't hear Jack and James any more.  But a new image came over my sight and my body.

~Katherine's Vision~

_The woman was bent over, screaming in pain.  Her face, what little could be seen, was skrewed up in the pain.  She had burning ropes all over her body.  A man stood over her, laughing, his laugh chilling to the very fire that tortured the woman.  _

_"You see what happens when a woman tries to avoid helping me… Now, you are paying the price of your stupidity!" he howled.  He pulled a red-hot poker out of an fire in the room, and walked up to the woman slowly.  _

_She whipped her head up, revealing a face of hidden beauty.  She was once beautiful, but this torture had taken it away, and killed it.  Her face, red with anger and tears, was shining with sweat.  Several cuts lined her face, bleeding the crimson tide onto her white shirt.  She snarled at him, breathing deeply, her eyes filled with more tears of pain._

_He started to prod her with the iron, leaving it there long enough for it to take effect on her.  _

Another image flashed across her face.  This one, hit her very close to home. 

_A man, with a tight fitting beard was pushed up to a wall, where he was chained with very long chains.  A man pulled a lever down, stretching the man's body.  He cried silently with pain.  Tears ran down his face as he started to talk to himself, muttering names._

_"NOW WHERE IS THE DAMN DIAMOND?" a man screeched, whipping the man on the chain object.  _

_"I don't know, dammit!" he yelled.  _

_"Fine…" A man walked out of the shadows.  It was James Gibson.  He held a knife that glimmered in the moonlight.  "You will not talk, I will kill you."_

_"I knew it all along that you would kill me.  That's why I sent the diamond out of your grasp, for ever!" the man being tortured said.  James slowly walked up to him.  He grabbed the man's chin, and lowered the knife to his throat._

_"It is such a shame to say good-bye to a man of your stature.  Good-bye…brother.   Go up to Heaven, and tell mama I won't be coming soon…" He slit the man's throat.  The man being tortured said, slowly and shakily: "Katherine, pardon me for no there…"_

A third and final image flashed across Katherine's eyes.

_There was a giant fire, gaping, striving to eat again.  There was a giant long with five feet of strong chain sitting next to it.  James walked up to Katherine and Jack.  "One of you must die, in order for the other to go unharmed…"  Jack looked at Katherine.  _

_He walked her up to a wall, and whispered in her ear, "I can promise you'll be saved if I die.  But if you are to die, you cannot promise me if I'll be saved."  He placed his lips on hers, giving his heart to her, and he walked away.  In her hand, she felt something cold and hard.  In her hand was a box.  The box had the words: Forever Amour.  She opened it, and inside was a compass.  She looked at him. _

_Jack mouthed the words: To find my heart with.  He walked up to James, and was chained to the log.  Katherine pushed against the wall, feeling her heart snap into five million pieces.  Her tears came out, flooding her face.  Her body shook as she watched her one true love die for her.  _

_A voice filled Katherine's head, saying, "This is what happened with James, and what he plans to do.  It shall not happen, unless you are to attack him before his time.  Do not strike yet…" _

~End of Vision~

I snapped out of my vision, my hatred for James the strongest I had ever felt.  I looked at James, and said, so softly, "You are my Uncle…" James whirled around, and slapped me.  "Where in hell's name did you get that?"

"MY father told me… When he gave his life for me…" I said.  I stood up slowly, careful not to let my actions go wild, and walked on, deeper and deeper into the cave.  We entered another room, and then, we found the treasure.  

~*~*~*~

**Authors Note: ALMOST THERE!  Next chapter, and those of you awaiting a timely expiration to James just may get it!  *Wink* But in order to get this, you must review!  Thank you much!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

The chamber was heaped with gold.  A treasure like this had never been seen like this before to me.  It was the most luminescent thing I had ever seen in my life, but it did not wow me.  I could not feel anything.  I looked over at Jack, and his face was unreadible.  I slowly inched over to him, and asked so softly that it could barely be heard by me, "Does this gold fill you with joy?"  He shook his head, and looked at James with disgust, who looked like he was about to cry at the beauty of the gold.

He fell to his knees and wept, kissing the ground the gold lay on.  "Gold!  My treasure has been reached!  I cannot believe my luck!  I have reached my goal!  More gold than the world has ever seen and a most beautiful woman at my side.  I can fuck gold and then fuck a woman whenever I want to!" 

I felt my insides burn so bright that I could barely breath.  My body shook so violently that I fell to the ground, my body unable to stabilize myself. Jack moved towards me by James snapped, "Do not bother with her.  She is probably shaking in the anticipation of seeing the wonderland my body is again!"  I glared so hard at him, but something caught my eye.

A shining object so bright up above me caught my attention.  It was dull compared to all the treasure, but it was more beautiful than I had ever seen.  It was a woman, wearing a white shining robe.  She looked at me, smiled and even though she never spoke, I knew she said, "Watch this."  She motioned her arms towards James, and flicked a finger at him.

He looked at the gold again, and walked towards it slowly, as in a trance.  I looked up at the woman, and she smiled.  James walked slowly and jerkily, as if someone else was controlling him and he was a string puppet.  The woman moved her hands as if she held a wooden string puppet handle, yet she held nothing.

He touched the first piece of gold, and then, the woman tugging the strings up, he jumped up and landed in the gold.  A sudden smoke rose from the gold, so thick it smelt acrid.  A force pushed Jack and I backward against the wall so hard that I didn't know what happened.  I felt that we had been surrounded by a clear glass, protected against the smoke and what happened to James. 

His body was raised up above the gold, his carcass burning with white fire, smoking black, blue, and green smoke.  His screams were nothing in my heart.  His skin had been melted to his bones, but that was not all that was to happen to him.  His eyes dribbled out of his head, and landed in a puddle.  His soul flew out of his body and floated up towards the woman, yet she paid no heed to it. 

Two giant stones flew up, and his body went between them, grinding his bones into a dust so fine it disappeared from all sight, and eventually, even mind.  His soul was floated down, and the woman, taking a sword burning so bright with a purple flame that Jack and I had to cover our eyes, cut his soul up into a million pieces. 

She took his heart, which was lying on the ground, and tapped it twice.  It was revealed to be the size of my fist, shriveled up, and black.  She took a basket out of no where, put the heart in it, and set the basket afire, letting the last of him be destroyed forever. 

She smiled at me, and motioned out again.  The gold had all disappeared, and only a single chest remained.  She spoke, this time outloud, her voice like a baby robin, speaking its first words of spring, yet her voice was as elegant as the harp, and as thin as a leaf. 

"Now your treasure is left behind

With a treasure of what your hearts desires are

Along with all the gold you will ever need

But take of heed:

You cannot tell of this place ever again

And when you leave, you may never return

Seal the passage, and vanquish the stones

So that this plight can never be found again…"

She swirled up into a cloud of white smoke that sparkled with the light in the room.  I walked, slowly, up to the chest, the dust remains of James swirling around my feet.  I touched the chest, and I instantly felt relieved.  I opened the chest and found everything I ever wanted. 

I found a red book, bound so beautifully.  Inside was a small painting of a woman, and underneath it were words that told me it was a picture of my mother.  I flipped through the book carefully, and found every legend, myth, and story that had ever been said about my mother written in its pages.  I  looked under the book in the chest and found a scroll of paper, that when it was unrolled, showed a map.  It was a map of the Caribbean, and a large X marked a spot.  I looked on the reverse side and found the words, "To your father's ship…"

Under the scroll was a necklace with a clear crystal vial.  It was half the size of my smallest finger, and as thin as a needle.  Inside were three hairs.  A voice in my head said very knowingly, "The hairs of those who you have lost and loved…"

I knew instantly that it was the hairs of my mother, father, and brother.  After that was a sword, so beautiful that words could not describe it.  I unsheathed it and the blade said, "May you, the Sparrow, fly ever higher…"  I handed it to Jack.

"'Tis for you…"  He looked at it, and he just shook his head. 

"Beautiful… Never thought I-" he started, but I put a finger to his lips. 

"Shh… speak when we leave…  We must leave now…"  I fastened the necklace around my neck and pulled the diamond off.  We packed the trunk up and it shrank into a tiny size, which fit into Jack's pocket.  "So the crew won't find it…" I said, smiling.  We walked out slowly, looking around.  I would never forget this place, how my life's end was ended. 

We arrived at the mouth of the cave, and I looked around.  Our boat was just out around the corner.  I nodded at Jack, and threw the diamond on the ground so hard that it shattered into a thousand pieces.  I pushed him, and we ran to the boat.  He rowed with all his might, and we quickly made our way to the Black Pearl, as the Island containing the Treasure of Algerath collapsed, never to be found again.

The crew helped us up onto the deck, all their mouths asking questions of us. But their words never reached our ears.  He just led me down the stairs to his cabin.  He closed the door behind me, and locked it.  I just stood there, and my emotions broke out.  I sobbed so hard that I felt my body would break apart into so many pieces.

He put his arms around me and held me for hours, while I cried what I had needed to cry for years.  The death of James had filled me with so much joy that it felt criminal. 

He stroked my hair, and I wept.   Finally, when all my tears had dried up into nothing, he pulled my face up by my chin.  "Now, tell me what happened.  Everything… Leave nothing out…"  I looked up into his eyes, and nodded.

"Everything?"

"Everything…"

"Well, it started one night at a party Charlotte threw a party.  She thought she knew his family very well, but she was very mistaken. His mother ended up stealing three very expensive vases of Charlotte's.  And then Charlotte cheated on my dad with his father, but she threatened my life if I told my father.  Anyways, that night, everyone was especially happy and excited because Charlotte was well known for her, um, services.

"James came in late, and he looked very unkempt, with hideous, greasy hair, his fucking pox marked face, and all that damn ego he's got in his exploded head.  He saw me almost instantly and walked over to me.  He took my arm, and pulled me towards him, and whispered in my ear, 'You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life…"

"I pulled away from him really quickly, and tried to find my brother, but his friend said he and this woman were up in his room.  I held in my anger, and just walked around, trying to find someone to talk to other than ego balls.  I found one girl, who was all by herself, and we talked for a half of an hour, but she had to leave then.  James was on me in a instant. 

"I knew he had been watching me the whole night, because I felt a constant pressure of eyes on me the entire time.  He was holding two mugs of rum, and gave one to me.  I knew not to be rude to him, so, stupidly and blindly, I drank half the mug.  James just kept pulling me to him, and trying to show me off to everyone.  Finally, I left his presence and the rest of the room, and walked up into the additional chamber.  The window was basic and adorned with white curtains.  There was a metal bed with not a cover on it, and a chest in the corner.  I sat down on the bed, and just thought.

"About ten minutes later, James walked in, and he smiled evilly as he slowly locked the door behind him.  'What are you doing?' I asked him, as he advanced towards me.  I stood up, ready to hit him if I needed to. He pushed me against the wall.  "I've only known you for three hours, and I want you.  I want your body to join with me.  I want you."  I sneered at him.

"Well, you'll have to kill me first.  I won't do anything with you."  I laughed haughtily at him.  He just smiled at me, and shook his head.

"Oh that is where you are wrong.  As you will soon see, you will find yourself in a trance that will cause you to do whatever is willed by me.  And that should be a hell of a lot of fun for me."  He pulled me to him and started to kiss me.  His lips are poison on mine.  I tried to struggle away, and whenever I do, he just pushes me against the wall, and encages me again. 

But then, after two minutes of this subjection to hell, my life is forever changed, and I feel dirty from then on, never to be clean again.

I felt my body turn cold and limp. I no longer can move.  My mind is still thinking, but I have no control of my actions.  I am a rag doll, only can be moved by a controller.  James pulled me away from the wall, and throws me on the floor.  I want to run away, and hide, but I cannot.  I have no control.  He started to pull off my dress.  The party is still going on downstairs.  But it is no use.  I cannot yell.  I cannot do anything." 

I looked up at Jack, and breathed deeply.   "That's why.  I hate him so much.  I would wish death upon him if he was still alive, but as he is not, I cannot.  But I have decided that I will never let a man do anything like that to me again!"

Jack looked into my eyes.  "I am very sorry that such a horrible thing happened to ye, love.  I want to protect this from ever happening to you again.  I want you to be with me forever.  We can be wed privately, so that no one will ever find out, but I love you so much.  I really do." 

I looked into his eyes, and pulled his face to mine, so that all I could see was his chocolate eyes.  "Tell me that looking into my heart, and see if you really mean it." 

He repeated, "I love you.  I want you to be my wife."  I felt in my heart that he really did mean what he said.

I nodded, and kissed his lips softly, and then, we fell backwards onto his bed. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Authors Note:**  RIGHT!  This is the final chapter.  I don't know anything about a sequel at this moment.   I just need to take a break from this story.  I'm starting another Pirates ffic, and I just posted it, so please R/r that one as well!  I love all of you who have reviewed!  Thank you soo much.  I really appreciate it!  I will possibly do a sequel, but only if:

1. People want it

2. I feel up to it

3. And I find a story line for it to work…

**Chapter Fifteen**

I woke up, my body intertwined in his.  I could still feel his beautiful, heavy breathing on my neck, and I slowly untangled my bare body from his.  He groaned, and slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at me.  "Good morning love…" he said softly, and smiled.  I looked in his eyes, and I finally felt happy.  I leaned back over, and stroked his beard with my fingers.  I leaned over and kissed his lips.  His arms incased my body, and pulled me towards him again.  He kissed me back and then, he started to move down my neck.

I laughed and giggled slightly, and smiled.  We finally stopped, and just lay there, in each others arms, matching our breathing to the other.  My hands were on Jack's chest, and his were around me, holding me, and I felt that nothing could ever hurt me when he held me.

"Jack… I want to ask something off you…For a wedding present… Can we…" I said, my voice faltering at the end.  I started to cry softly, my tears running down my face onto his chest.

"What?  I will do anything for you, my love… shh… don't cry!"

"I'm not crying because I'm sad… I'm just, so happy… I'm finally with a man who loves me…But could we…find my fathers… ship?  I know it is called E Gouden Leam… the Golden Sunbeam…" I laughed, leaning my head against his chest.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head softly and kindly.  "I will do anything for you, my love… Anything…" he said, breathing in my ear, and then, we fell asleep, again, in each other's arms.

The next time I woke up, it was dusk, and Jack was not in the bed with me.  But, he had left a note on the table next to me, and it said, "I am giving the map to the pilot.  And I am finding out who has it.  I love you so much, and do not ever forget it…" I folded the note up very small, and wished it to be in the vial necklace with the hairs.  It shrank into such a small size and it found its way into the vial. 

I found my trunk was in there, and the only thing available for me was a dress, that must have belonged to Elizabeth.  I pulled it on, and found that it was a very loose fitting dress.  It must have been just a robe.  It was quite pretty, but I decided to wear it.  I slipped it on, and pulled on some undergarments as well. 

I walked out on deck with no shoes, and found Jack.  "Where is it?" I asked, smiling timidly. Jack turned to face me, not smiling at all. 

"That fucking scum Norrington has it.  Damn," he said.  "He's at the next port though, so we'll have it by night fall."

We arrived there soon enough, and found the ship docked.  Jack had the crew go on board and kill all the men on there.  But they only found a few.  But, they got some breeches, shoes, a shirt and jacket for me to wear.  Jack looked at me, wearing a new dress Elizabeth lent me.  It was a white gown, quite beautiful, very low neck.  "You should put on the clothes the men got you, and then we'll find the Captain of what was his ship."  I nodded, and rushed to change.  I quickly did so, and ran back on deck.

Jack handed me a sword, which I fastened around my waist.  We arrived in the shore, and found the only thing that could have taken Norrington's attention.  A whore house.

I looked at Jack, and sighed.  "We'll have to do the I'm a whore, you my friend, think again…"  He nodded. 

"I promise though. This is the last time," Jack said.  He took me in his arms, and started to kiss my neck.

We walked in, me giggling. The woman looked at me, and smiled.  "You want to have a room?"

"Nah… not yet…" I said.  We walked into the main room, and found sex galore.  Jack and I looked at each other, and I curled my lip.  He laughed, and we found Norrington.  He was sitting with a whore, who was on his lap, and making out with him.

I sighed, and took the whore by the shoulders.  I threw her on the floor, and sat myself down onto Norrington's lap.  He opened his eyes, and gasped.

"Remember me?" I said.  I stood up, and Jack yanked him up.  We walked to the door, but the woman stopped us.

"Wait… where are you going?" she asked.  I looked at her.

"Well… erm… three people tonight.  And we like it outside…" I said.  I smiled and flounced off.  The second we stepped outside and the door was shut, I walked up to Norrington and punched him.  He looked at me with disgust.

"I see you've gone to the likes of a pirate…"

Jack dragged Norrington along, and threw him on my ship.  I smiled at the thought.  Jack nodded.  Several of his crew members, who were now my members for the moment, took him to the brig and locked him up.  Jack looked at me.

"We'll sail to Tortuga in the morning to get you some crew," he said.  He kissed me.  "I'll have to be on my ship to manage my crew."  He left then to go to his ship.

That night I was so exhausted that I found my way to the Captain's quarters, and collapsed on my bed, dead asleep.  I didn't wake-up until I felt someone's heavy breathing on my face.  I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Norrington, smiling at me.  I screamed loudly, but he clapped a hand over my mouth.

"You, madame, have ruined my night.  I would have been having fun with that girl, but now, as you have ruined it, I will just have to have fun with you!" he said.  He ripped my shirt off, to reveal my camisole. I screamed loudly again, but he held my sword to my throat.

"Scream again, and I will kill you."  I started to cry.  It's going to end like this.  I told my self that if I was ever raped again, I would kill my self.  And now, I'll never be able to see my beloved Jack again…  Norrington had almost stripped me to my skin, when a silver blade went through his chest. 

Someone moved him off my bed.  And that someone was Jack.  I sat there, wearing naught but my camisole and underleggings.  He looked at me, tears on his face as well.  I leapt up and embraced him, sobbing hysterically.

"Oh, Jack , I thought I would have been happy to have my father's ship, but now I cannot stand to look at it.  I must go now.  Let's leave.  Go somewhere.  Leave this damn ship here, and we must go.  I cannot stand it…"  Jack looked at me, and kissed me lightly.

We walked off the ship, my past, my hell, and walked onto his ship, my future, and my heaven. 

**Authors Note:**  Thanks again to all my reviewers, and please, read and review my new POTC, HP, and Moulin Rouge fanfics!  Thank you and hugs to all!


End file.
